Deepest Darkest Secrets
by faqeera
Summary: Please please read the story my first fanfic and my first story. What if Primordials have children with mortals instead of gods. What if the said son of Poseidon did not belonged to him. What if it belonged to universe. NO ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1 The beautiful lie

_Life asked death, "why do people love me but hate you?" death responded,"because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth."_

* * *

 _"How much longer I have to wait?"_

 _Percy blinked in surprise, shook his head in fatigue he hated his dreams, it was too real to be a dream, as he moved his gaze and mentally gasped it looked like a hall, the roof was covered with thousands of stars that he had never seen before, giant bronze pillars supporting the roof stood out, they matched the bronze floor he stood on._

 _He stopped observing as he moved his eyes at the source of sound. There, near the window she was standing, tan skin, luscious black hair that reached her waist, she was tall and her eyes were black._

 _In front of her a man marked his place near the pillar, his auburn hair gleamed and met his golden eyes, he uncrossed his arms and like the women he was tanned._

 _"I told you before." He replied her " others are also waiting." His face did not showed any emotion._

 _The women let out a low growl, power was oozing from every pore of them, Percy gulped._

 _Zeus power was nothing in front of them, Percy was surprise he was still alive and not in form of ash._

 _"I never thought it would be so painful." She said her face fixed in a scowl. "If I had known before he would be with me."_

 _Unlucky he, was a thought that crossed his mind before the man spoke. "He would not like you, I am pretty sure."_

 _"I WILL BLOCK HIS MIND" the women screamed, she stomped like an angry child not getting any chocolate, which did not suited her, she looked crazy . Percy quickly looked away, trying not to laugh._

 _She walked away at the entry of the hall._

 _He returned his attention at the man. His eyes widened in shock and surprise as the man was looking directly at him, not behind him._

 _Percy's eyes met most beautiful golden eyes._

 _He spoke._

Percy shot up, concentrating in his head trying to keep his dream inside his head, but the dream was already gone and settled in back of mind. He moved his right hand, diagonally towards his aching mark on his backside. He couldn't remember anything, except two words.

 _Be prepared._

* * *

 _Next Day_

Sally Jackson sighed tiredly, staring at the full moon. As she heard her children calling for her.

Mom"

"Mom"

Sally shook her head. "coming."

She was greeted by a familiar sight. The room looked like a mini hurricane had approached, books were spread all over the floor, pillows ripped apart after a giant pillow fight.

Her children stood a few feet apart, glaring at each other. Dayna pushed her silky brown locks away from her amethyst eyes. They both noticed her presence as soon as she came and said at the same time "she/he started it ". They both were lean and tall, most beautiful people she had ever laid her eyes on Percy had silky jet-black hair with beautiful black-silver-sea green iris. She never looked them in their eyes, if she looked, then it was like her soul had been laid bare to felt odd when she thought about them, she could not see her own children eyes.

She walked forward grabbed them, both by their ears, "both of you are sixteen , yet you both behave as you are in kindergarten".

"Mom, but kindergarten children can't rip pillows right?." Dayna did her best to protest, but she was soon awarded by a pinch. Percy snickered, Sally shot him a look that could have made even a god run. he being a obedient son, stopped.

She left their ears, and announced happily, "we are going to celebrate Dayna's birthday at Camp half-blood." Percy's eyes lit up with excitement,. Her daughter didn't made any moment, and what was more she refused to meet her eyes.

"Dayna, what happened?." Sally asked, getting up, shoving Percy from top of her. a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend day after tomorrow with both of you." Percy shot her a glance, but Dayna ignored. " tomorrow is the day you should spend with your friends and besides you love Camp half blood." _Not anymore_. Dayna thought. "But it is not my real birthday, dad just wanted to celebrate it!"

Sally clapped her hands to bring attention," no ifs and buts, clean your room, otherwise I don't mind both of you sleeping on the floor. She tip- toed and kissed Dayna on her head and then she kissed Percy right on his lips, as always. "Good-night," and shutting the door behind her.

Percy touched his lips, glancing at Dayna. "Don't worry Annabeth will not mind." She said her words filled with contempt. "

* * *

 **Faqeera.**


	2. Chapter 2 the painful truth

_Hurt me with the truth, but never comfort me with a lie._

 _Be prepared._

These two words echoed in Percy's mind. No one knows how long it had been when these two words start repeating themselves in his mind. They were on their way to Camp Half-blood.

Sally was the only one who was excited in the group of three, her cheerful talk falling on Percy and Dayna deaf ears, he chewed his secret stash of blue choco chip cookies, grateful that Dayna eyes were absorbed in the window, she had started hating Camp half-blood after the war, no one knows why, but her hatred was increasing day by day, so much that she couldn't stand there a minute longer. She really wanted to spend her so called special day with their mother. Sally didn't knew she hated Camp half blood.

After a while they reached their destination, the car skidded to a halt. Percy moved out and shouted, "I am going to meet Annabeth." grinning at the snoring snake-headed dragon with copper scales and yellow eyes, Disappearing into forest.

He walked towards the Athena Cabin. Only one hour was left for clock to strike at twelve.

"I love you."

He stopped when he that heard a voice, he instantly knew who it belonged he broke into a run. What he saw wasn't pleasant at all.

Annabeth was there but instead of telling I love you to a sister or a brother she was saying those words to a camper which Percy hated the most. Noah leaned in and kissed Annabeth, "we will be together soon, you just break with that insane and evil guy."

* * *

All the gods were there. Some for a party, some for food and some for just there because someone forced them. The whole camp was decorated, a feast was also there. It was a cloudy night, the wind was causing trees to rustle loudly. Power floated in the air.

So, basically, it was an odd night.

Dayna avoided everyone except Chiron, after the war everyone had started hating them, so they all practically ditched them. Percy being loyal and blind still loved them.

 _Where is he by the way?_

Dayna soundlessly slipped in the path that only few of the campers knew, it led to the dark, dense wood, where she had last seen her brother vanish.

Her eyes were searching for any sign of her dull-witted brother, but before she could proceed further, she heard a voice she least wanted to hear at that time.

"being sister of hero of Olympus doesn't give you a ticket of the forest."

Dayna turned around at her normal speed, to not raise any suspicion. "You also here Clarisse."She wanted to bang her head against the bark of tree, for being so careless.

"I came here, when I saw you going towards the forest" her dark pig eyes squinted in the dark which was a change from the lighted dining pavilion, unlike daughter of Ares Dayna had no problem seeing in the dark, in fact the things got even more clearer.

"I was..." "Dayna."

It was Percy, she was suppose to rescue him, but the table was turned, she turned into damsel of distress. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Where were you?."

"I was tired after the trip, so I was swimming to regain my energy." Something in his voice always lured girls to listen and even Clarisse, who was a poor excuse of a girl had to believe.

"You really are a fish" Clarisse sneered, the scar on her chin stretching,"always in the sea."Percy swung his wet arm on his sister's shoulder. "and you are a wild boar always killing others." Even Dayna had to admit that was humiliating.

"You.." She was interrupted."Come on, to the arena," Apollo shouted on top of his voice.

Clarisse shot the siblings a dirty look and jogged towards the dining pavilion. After she was gone, Dayna faced her brother "why is your body so dry then?" "a nymph provided me a towel." Oh yeah, all the nymphs loved Percy a bit too much for his own good. He would get special treatment, which was getting occasional snacks from them, which was against the rules. They would deliberately ignore other starving campers, sometimes Percy would take them, offer half to Dayna much to the nymph's annoyance she would eat it.

But that didn't explained his wet arm, before she could integorrate any further Percy dragged her.

* * *

Only a few minutes were left until midnight. Everyone was excited, accept Dayna and Percy. While Dayna looked with repugnance at every camper, Percy's eyes were blank. "Now let's start the countdown", Malcolm shouted. They were acting as if tomorrow was her real birthday.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"BELATED HAP-"

Thunder roared, wind bellowed, the Earth was torn apart, tides clashed on the beach. Dayna glowed an eerie purple and she screamed in pain Rachel eyes turned green. Two signs appeared on Dayna's left-hand 's palm and wrist. Her hair got even more silkier and her eyes became more expressive,she grew few more inches now her height was 5'9 . Basically even more beautiful then before.

A blue outlined Griffin appeared on her palm. On her wrist appeared an 'S' darker than darkest of black.

Dead people came out of the earth, they ignored Nico's attempts to go back. They spoke in unison "We are yours to **command, daughter of Tartarus'.** The oracle inside Rachel turned towards Dayna's direction. And said the prophecy for her whole life. Only Dayna could hear it.

Everyone was shocked and many had even fainted.

Dayna's face was pale white when she disappeared from the earth.

 **Faqeera.**


	3. Chapter 3 memories

**Memories and thoughts age, just as people do. But certain thoughts can never age, and certain memories can never fade."**

* * *

Sally fainted which was normal for any mother who came to know that her child does not belong to the man she loves.

But a different man. That too a primordial maybe the most dreadful one.

Memories flooded her vision.

 _Flashback_

 _Sally was having a wonderful day at the beach. She had spent a whole summer with the god of the seas and fell in love with him which was highly unusual._

 _If only she knew that she was going to be targeted because of her love for Poseidon and he was one of the most powerful in the whole universe._

 _He was going to target her to be a mother of his child._

* * *

 _Tartarus wanted an heir and that was final._

 _There was only one problem he wanted to be the mother of his child. His child was ought to be a powerful person, so he couldn't pass it as a mortal or a god's child._

 _The child could only pass as a big three's child._

 _He stared at the River Cocytus looking at his reflection. He was tall. His white hair was short and fell on his shoulders. He had a strong jaw, his eyebrows were also white. He wore a greek armor and sometimes a mask that would hide his face except for his eyes._

 _He scanned the world and looked at Poseidon and saw him with mortal women on the beach. He focused and heard that Poseidon was talking about gods. This means that the women was not fooled by the mist._

 _Perfect._

 _He conjured the hellfire which was black unlike the others, and one of the most powerful one._

 _He just needed a good shot to engulf her in it. So that she was with his child. The child could easily pass for Poseidon's child. He would narrow down the powers to only water. At the age of sixteen, he would claim the child._

 _flashback over._

The pain which made her forget that she was shot with hellfire as soon as Poseidon left her.

 **Faqeera.**


	4. Chapter 4 precautions

Percy was right.

Dayna's power was getting stronger since past two months. Percy's power was also increasing too. It all started two months back, in the park.

 _Flashback_

 _"If I win, you will give me a treat and if you win same goes for me."_

 _Percy smirked "deal"._

 _They both stood few feet apart near the pond, the more powerful one with water shall be declared the winner."_

 _"Ladies first." Percy knew how much Dayna hated being treated like a delicate lady, it amused him. Dayna shouted, "ok then."_

 _It was past midnight he never liked to sleep so sometimes they would sneak out and train. New york was quieter after midnight, if lesser mortals more fun._

 _Dayna immediately shot a wave at Percy who backed and sended his own wave, the waves clashed and then something awkward happened._

 _The ground beneath Dayna turned black. It distracted Percy, and Dayna used the moment and shot another wave behind his back. Percy jumped out of the way just in time, and send all the waves back towards the pond._

 _"Dayna..."_

 _"What, I was going to wi..."_

 _"Look at the ground"_

 _The grass beneath her feet was shrivelled, the ground around her was black._

 _Dayna gasped, "how? when? "._

 _"In the middle of the fight," Percy whispered. "We need to go back, get some sleep, and then we will think about it. Dayna nodded "come let's go otherwise mom will now"._

 _Percy stood on his feet, "race you till home." 'wait ", Dayna glanced at the black land and followed her brother._

 _Flashback over_

After the match in the park things started getting worse with both of them, they both were becoming stronger, faster and not to mention more powerful. They both could control elements cause weather to change, which was very creepy if you don't know what is happening. They both started fearing the future what would happen if anyone else knew about it?

It was highly dangerous for demigods to have such powers it could destroy them. Or Zeus would destroy them.

Percy observed his surroundings, some were crying and running while others were still.

"STOP."

Everyone immediately stopped and stared at the king of gods, Poseidon looked at his brother, his face was tear striken he could only look at Sally who was worse.

" I know you all are confused and scared that how a demigod is a primordial's child and that too a known one , everyone should be present in the council, it looks like Sally Jackson was shot by hellfire by Tartarus who focused it to make a living being , is that right Sally?."

Sally nodded.

"Since how long you knew it"? Poseidon asked, shocked.

"I got my memories back now. It was Tartarus who targeted me. He had whipped my memories.

I .. I will tell everything'. Sally sobbed.

"In the council room now," Zeus loud voice boomed.


	5. Chapter 5 cure

" _Thoughts are chemicals. They can either kill us or cure us."_

* * *

They were in Olympus throne room, everyone from the Camp half-blood was present there.  
They all were scared but still present. They were not absentminded people that was sure. But it is not everyday a god's child is claimed as a primordial child. No one wanted to speak a word.

Chiron looked at his favorite student who was shocked like others, but composed. His eyes held a determinate gaze as if he knew what was going on and what had happened to his sister, they both were hiding something before the claiming happened.

Zeus cleared his throat "gods and demigods we all are shocked about what had happened a primordial had claimed a demigod not adopted but by blood." Sally sobbed even more harder, Hestia moved out of her place and hugged the sobbing mother. Chiron held back a small always would amuse him if someone interrupted Zeus.

Zeus cleared his throat again" most of you may not know what Primordials are. Primordials are the first race of immortals to come into existence, the majority of whom were born directly from the void of Chaos. Unlike the Titans and the gods, the Protogenoi or Primordials are essentially sentient aspects of the universe itself, and therefore, they cannot truly be killed. Even the power of Kronos's scythe and other weapons of immense power is ultimately only able to disperse their physical forms." If someone dropped a pin, the sound could be echoed.

"A hellfire is the most dangerous fire which is found in Tartarus it could burn a soul..."many people gasped."of anyone including gods." No one dared to break the silence. "It could start a new life too if focused upon, the fire whose target was Sally Jackson was specialized in which I am not going deeper."

"So that makes Tartarus Dayna's father ", Athena said, her face held a calculating look."What about Percy how he was born three months later after Dayna's birth by no means, Dayna was born after nine months even after she was made from hellfire."

Apollo frowned,"Only a goddess can give birth in three months, could Percy also belong to some other, the goddesses must have implanted fake memories that Percy is Miss, Jackson 's son .

"No, Percy is my son," Poseidon growled.

"He has uncle's son he has his specks of sea green, but not to forget the ring of silver and black." Hemes observed.

Chiron looked at Percy who was now observing the pattern of tiles with great interest."Speak up, Percy." Percy moved his eyes to his mentor and nodded. But before he could speak up, Drew stood out exposed him.

"My lord, I need to tell you something." Zeus nodded " go ahead."

Drew started."They were getting more powerful since last two months" Percy gritted his teeth as the betrayer continued, Zeus raised an eyebrow, " They could control other elements too..."

Percy couln't lie it will be caught by Apollo On the cue he summoned a ball of fire and blasted it upwards and shot a jet of water, without any source towards the fire it was extinguished. He summoned wind and lightning together and the ground shook."Um... that's it. happy at his poor excuse of presentation. Sally had fainted along with few demigods, Zeus looked as if he was deciding to sent Percy to his sister's father or not. Ares was grinning sharpening his sword. Percy starred at the gates wondering how much time it would take him to get out of here.

"Well, he could be the son of Tartarus too."Athena said ignoring Poseidon's heart broken wails ."His eyes should be amethyst then."

"There are more primordial gods, and goddesses, don't forget that" Hephaestus said."we should wait three months for determining his fate," everyone looked at Hephaestus, "maybe what we thought their birthday was not their real birthday."

"But the prophecy..."

"Yes Percy is sixteen, but his sister was too and she was older than him, but still the prophercy acted on Percy not on Dayna " Everyone turned towards Poseidon, " A voice told me to choose today to celebrate Dayna's birthday.." he said weakly.

Hephaestus had stated it.

"It means that today was Dayna's real birthday, and Percy is a demi-primordial because no one has power except them to control fates, after three months Percy's real birthday would come too." At the age of sixteen all the Primordials claim their children.

This time the Earth shook,"no one is hurting my son, anyone who hurt him shall face the wrath of the sea"Poseidon bellowed before flashing away.

Chiron sighed it deeply must be tough for him to loose his other child.

"You, are dismissed, young demigod"Zeus said before flashing away. Every god and goddesses followed him. Hestia flashed with the fainted women in her arms.

Percy stood there awkwardly. The demigods stared him with wonder, "demigods, we should go back" Chiron said. They all headed towards the giant doors.

* * *

Things were not normal in the camp half blood which was normal now, everyone was waiting for the birthday of the hero to determine where he belonged with Olympians or with primordials.

He avoided Annabeths hateful glances, but he did not regretted what he had done to his new boyfriend.

The said hero was looking at the Poseidon's table wondering where he should sit on the bench or on the ground, the bench was better option.

He sipped his extra large coke which was offered him by a nymph, waiting for his birthday. Which will set his faith.

* * *

Weeks flew by, now only two days were left.

Anxiety was in the air. Everyone was stealing glances at Percy who was now even more stronger than before, he was getting stronger in everything. The team in which Percy was would d definitely win, no one dared to challenge the son of Poseidon now even Clarisse never approached Percy. His sword fighting skills were better he could defeat the most experienced warriors in a blink of an eye .He could now almost control everything even Earth was bent on his control. It was clear that he was a primordial child, which one, they will know in two days time.

The hatred increased too.

How Percy was a primordial child was still a doubt, but they will know. Sally and Poseidon had locked themselves in their respective homes still suffering from loss of their daughter.

Two days to be claimed.

Faqeera.


	6. Chapter 6 future revealed

Dayna woke up in the sky.

Falling.

She couldn't scream air was whipped out of her, forest was stretched for miles, memories flashed into her mind about what had happened. She fell on the top of the tree, but stayed there only for few moments, then she fell on the ground.

Cursing and groaning she observed her surroundings it was very dark, not even a ray of sunlight touched the ground, Mostly roots were spread on the ground. In front of her on one of the branches someone was sitting, it was heard to tell the gender because of the pitch black cloak the person was wearing to hide person, as if it was not dark enough.

Dayna sat tongue died on the ground her mind could not posses anything. The stranger instead of helping her watched her. The stranger's feet was withered as if person was very old. The nails were long and sharp as they were kitchen knife.

Were they claws...

Dayna waited for a sorry for not helping her or an explanation what she was or the person was doing but still nothing. The stranger finally spoke.

The voice was old and rough as if a man and a woman were speaking at same time.

" _Welcome, Delia Jackson, daughter of Tartarus, adopted daughter of chaos, elder sister of Perseus, enemy of seven deadly sins..._

Dayna fainted from her fall and shock missing a very important parts that placed her future on the edge.

On the Earth one day to go for the hero's birthday.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but please give me time I am having my exam** s.


	7. Chapter 7 free from fate

_"Fate doesn't care about your plans_."

* * *

The three sisters were scared.

The three fates were scared for first time in their godly lives.

Rumors have reached their ears about Percy Jackson being a primordial child along with his sister, Dayna. But they didn't believe it first, after all, they were the fates so they know the future.

They can change and control the destinies of both gods and mortals, and even other beings as well, to the point that even Zeus is afraid of them; this fear is so extreme that it resulted in his divorce with Themis.

So, basically they were very powerful but afraid of two mere demigods.

They knew about the kids indeed they were the primordial children but they never got to know about the parent.

Until Dayna was claimed by Tartarus.

Never in their lives they have ever heard about a primordial having a child with a mortal. Four hours before Dayna was claimed, her thread dissolved into a dark purple mist.

This means that they could not control her life anymore.

Sally was never destined to have Dayna and Percy; she was destined to die when Zeus came to know about Poseidon's affair.

Someone has interfered.

Primordials were out of their powers, so they ignored the new additions in Sally's life and moved on, directing others life.

They thought that they were Poseidon's children. They made a new thread. Dayna and Percy was going to contribute in the second great prophecy and than live irregular life and than die.  
They never noticed the sudden burst of power in Dayna's thread, neither Percy's they went on weaving socks.

As soon as Sally got her memories back, they send them to Zeus, not caring about her feelings, whether she would like to share her memories or not.

They started concentrating on Percy's thread to not make it dissapear after all they had one day.

His thread dissolved when two hours were left.

Unlike Dayna it dissolved into inky black mist.

So like sister he was to a primordial child. But he did not belonged to Tartarus.

Some one else more powerful.

They were really scared now.

So they decided to join the gods in throne room to witness the claiming. They both had Sally's blood in them. They both were differnt but had a same parent how. Percy got the same surge of power but more powerful one. They were fates yet these two demigods had somehow escaped them.

 **Faqeera.**


	8. Chapter 8 the claiming

_'A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.'_

 _\- Agatha Christie_

Peter Johnson was changing.

Correction, Peter changed in the past two months.

He was now very intelligent, even Athena approved him, and best demigod present in the whole camp, Dionysus didn't liked the fact.

He was an Elementalist that was sure. He had to admit that Pete rival his beauty, every girl at the camp was simply in love with him, many would wink at him occasionally. No one winked at Dionysus they knew that he was too great to be admired. So, no problem. Peter height was now 6 feet which was in competition to Dionysus favorite grape tree it was not acceptable.

Every god was watching him silently. They were now sure that he was a primordial child. No one dared to voice their thoughts fearing the wrath of the sea.

Dionysus opened his one eye and observed the demigod. After Dayan's claiming no one talked him, even that satyr had left him. They all feared him.

Peter accepted his fate.

He didn't complain about his fate.

Zeus had called everyone in Olympus, so they all were present here. Many gods had made a bet with each other about who will claim the supposed son of the sea.

As everyone assembled, even fates decided to be one among the witnesses. They had put aside their socks. Their eyes were filled with interest and... fear, as they stared at the puny demigod.

Uncle Poseidon had disappeared from his throne and was clutching his son, muttering about not letting him go. The said son stood there awkwardly hugging him back and idly wondering what to say next. His friends had left him long ago.

Every god was staring him with hawk eyes, even Dionysus was not feeling sleepy at all, instead he sat on his throne sipping his diet coke.

Ten minutes to go.

Father ordered uncle to let Perry go which he reluctantly agreed.

All demigods were assembled at the door watching the hero intently.

Peter wanted to submerge in the floor. Standing in the center of the throne room he stood tall and mighty, power cackled around him. He was nervous, so much being tall and mighty.

"Ten seconds to go," aunt Hestia whispered.

Everyone started counting except Perry. He closed his eyes, silently praying his so called father to not claim him, let him be the child of the sea.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Waves clashed more powerfully than before Thunder shook the Earth, Pete hands were on fire and as well as the floor but it was very bright it hunted no one. Non-existent wind bellowed around the throne room making the strong fire roar and flourish. The room turned pitch black.

Dionysus dropped his wine.

No one could see their hands forget one another. In the mortal world everyone was disturbed.

Peter's skin glowed. His height was 6 feet, exact like Dayna when she was claimed. His hair went to his shoulders and turned even more darker than the room. His hair were as if made from purest of silk, anyone would love to move their hands in them. He was pale but not sickly, His body looked lean but well built even from such a distance. He swears he heard a dull thud and knew it was none another than the goddess of love, he sure was jealous and was more sure that other males present in the throne room were too. He could make out the blushes on goddess faces as they stared at him.

Dionysus looked at his eyes and felt his heart stop.

The corners of his eyes were purple, his pupil was the same color as aunt Hestia, His iris was a mixture of sea green, crimson, icy blue and grey. They could be differentiated easily. His aura was now very powerful, he could easily defeat all the Olympians in one match.

So much for a useless demigod.

Dionysus could sense that fates were panicked. Now, even father could not vaporize him. Percy looked broken, his eyes widened as a hand appeared of nowhere and clasped his shoulder.The hand belonged to a female, the fingers were long and thin similarly to Pierre, nails were sharpened and painted black, Dionysus could feel deathly gazes at the hand. Only the hand was visible.

They made a bet about Tatartus, order or Cupid etc, being his father as Sauna was sure his mother.

No one made a bet about lady Chaos being his mother.

Perry formed shivered as he dissolved into black mist maybe following his sister.

So much for a sweet sixteen.

Phew!!! It was the longest chapter. Curious right?That chaos is a female too than how? Wait for the next.

Faqeera


	9. Chapter 9 facing the reality

' _Face reality as it is, not as it was or as you wish it to be'_

 _Jack welch_

* * *

Percy opened his eyes.

Unlike his sister he opened his eyes on the land.

His head was pounding, it was clear that it was after midnight everything was very dark under the thick canopy of trees surprisingly, he could see everything.

Even more surprising, in this dense forest at this hour of the day he was not alone.

In front of him was a person man or women he could not tell, the person wore a heavy cloak, he noticed that the person had an owl on his arm which was staring at him relentlessly as soon as Percy met his gaze, it lowered its gaze, bowed his head as if in greeting, and went away in the night.

The person had yellow eyes which glowed in the darkness, and then the person spoke. The voice was very rough and old, it sounded like a man and a woman was speaking at the same time, in the same way.

 _"Welcome, Perseus Jackson, son of chaos adopted_ _the son of order and Tartarus, brother of Delia_ _Jackson, the fifth guardian of the universe_ , l...

Percy followed his sister steps, he too fainted. The power had drained him.

* * *

Percy woke up after being slapped twice.

"Percy! If you are done having your beauty sleep, will you care to get up we are not at home but in the forest and no way to get out!"

After blinking many times he saw his sister shaking her hand furiously in front of him.

"Dayna..."

"Yes, I get up, how did you ended up here, why I am here, who was that creature, where are w..."

"Calm down." Percy interrupted. "I don't know how did I ended up here, why I am here or who was that neither I know were are we."

For the First time Percy observed his sister he was as tall as Dayna, her brown locks shined even when few leaves and twigs were stuck in her hair and her amethyst eyes expressed more, her skin glowed from few rays of morning sun.

He stared into her now darker amethyst eyes.

"You have transformed."

"I could say that too."

"What do you mean by that?

"Brother dear."Dayna grinned.

"Absolutely not, sister dear."

Dayna rolled her eyes. Percy started "what are you doing here for three months?"

"Percy, I know you had a large chunk of brain when I saw you first-time brain, is it not too much."

"No, I am not you went missing three months back on your birthday, and since then no one heard you. Remember, that purple light and dead people appearing an..."

"Yes, I remember that. I woke up in the sky falling and then a person appeared, instead of helping me that person started speaking something I have no clue and then I fainted, I woke up few minutes ago before you, it was very dark but I could easily see through it and then I found you".

"You were fainted for three months." Percy exclaimed.

"Umm... Whatever now tells me your point of view.

Percy sighed. It was tough to tell a story to Dayna, she would always get excited in inappropriate parts, would always speak in between and comment at everything.

Strangely, this time she decided to stay quiet and heard his story with a blank face. Percy told Dayna from beginning. Her claiming, the commotion after that, his birthday and the hand on his shoulder.

Dayna whistled. " She could be your future wife."

"Why are you always keen to get me married?

"I always wanted a sister, so I will have a sister in law if not a real one and I always enjoy to see you suffer."Dayna replied.

Percy mentally groaned, somethings never change.

"She was my new mother."Dayna gave him a confused look."

Percy gestures Dayna to sit beside him. Now it was less dark. "You met that person too." Dayna nodded. "What did the creature say."

"Welcome Diana Jackson, daughter of Tartarus, adopted daughter of Chaos elder sister of Perseus, then I fainted.

"Why did it call you Diana?."

"Don't know, I always thought that I was Poseidon's child, maybe Diana is my real name?"

"You alright?"Percy asked.

Dayna laid back on the soft grass. "When you were fainted I thought something."

Percy raised his left eyebrow,"you can think."

"Better than you, we have expected this right, we knew that it was strange, even a god could not control all the elements together, for us it was a child's play. We knew something was going to happen, and you know that your left shoulder..."

"Yes, it is really early, the dreams were sign is this."

"Whoa, son of chaos and adopted son of Tartarus and order, too much for you."

Percy chuckled. "You are daughter of Tartarus. One can expect that."

They were greeted by silence. Something in their hearts told them to except as it is, not question it. Strangely, they didn't question their hearts.

* * *

It was first time after Kronos, Zeus bowed in front of someone, the person he bowed for was the strongest being in the universe, so naturally he let go of his pride and bowed along the other gods.

First time in a millennium, he was speechless. He never saw lady chaos just heard about her. The demigods present was actually being a witness.

The women instead of bowing back nodded accepting the greeting.

Everyone except lady chaos and demigods made themselves comfortable, Apollo was still shocked and tripped, every one, even demigods except lady chaos glared at the sun god. Zeus didn't want to be humiliated by shouting at him, so he just participated in the glaring contest. Apollo grinned sheepishly and sat on his throne.

Zeus observed the universe.

She had looked similar to Perseus before he was claimed. Flawless tan skin, luscious black hair that reached her waist, she was tall and her eyes were black. Even more darker than the coal tar, even more beautiful than the darkness of space.

She was a beautiful woman.

Lady chaos ignored Apollo and started speaking.

She started speaking reality.

Zeus never liked to face reality, it was always disappointed him, and he could not vaporise it too.

Everyone was already shocked, but some thing inside him for the first time told him to accept reality. Don't question it.

Zeus was sure that others felt too.

"We should get out of this place, first."

" Lead the way, Dayna."Percy said.

Dayna rubbed her hair and looked around. There were only trees present here, branches were twisted no one could see across. The trees covered the sky making it impossible to see at the sky.

She was always good at tracking so no problem.

"Follow the leader."

Only three reviews, really am I that bad?

 **Thank you blackphoenix and DragonHero2 you are not at all arrogant you are right Cupid is son of Ares and Aphrodite but in my story and also many others he is Primordial god of love.**

 **Here is an extra chapter as per as my updating routine it is troubled because of my exams. And of course I am not leaving this story incomplete.**

 **Faqeera**


	10. Chapter 10 child of mine

_You are the Poem I dreamed of writing,_

 _the Masterpiece I longed to paint._

 _You are the shining Star I reached for_

 _in my ever hopeful quest for life fulfilled._

 _You are my child_

 _Yes, I am Blessed._

* * *

Dayna."

"What."

"We are moving in circles."

"How are you so sure?"

"As I was the person who left that mark on that tree."

"Where?."

On the bark of the tree, there was a middle size star carved on the bark.

"Are you sure you were that person."

"We are only living people beings present here."

As if on the cue they heard wailing.

They both blinked in surprise.

"It could be an animal."

"Percy, it sounded like a human and a very distressed one."

Dayna glance at her brother. His new eyes held the same determination just as Dayna's amethyst ones.

"The only way to find is by running in that direction."

* * *

—

"You are all wondering, how the supposed son of sea is my child."

Everyone nodded.

"We all kept a watch on him so we knew he was not a sea spawn." Ares grunted. "How are you his mother? Wasn't that role belonged to Sally Jackson."

Chaos smirked.

"Time to show you something."

 _Chaos wanted a child._

 _And That was final._

 _"I want a child."_

 _Order looked at his sister, surprised._

 _"Don't you already have Gaea, Uranus..."_

 _"No" Chaos interrupted "they get old in one day only, I wanted to feel what a mother feels about her child."_

 _"Don't u love them?"_

 _"No, I love them very much but I wanted to enjoy their childhood." Chaos giggled._

 _"What fueled this idea" Order cleared his throat. "what do you mean by that, can't I have a child, only one, just like Tartarus."_

 _" Oh, I see" Order muttered._

 _Today only Tartarus had a daughter, the child was very cute with amethyst eyes and brown hair._

 _"Yes, I got this idea from him, my child would not be alone he or she would stay with Delia."_

 _"Tartarus made her with hellfire and it was a very complex process. He had to leave her to her mother and he could only see her when she reach sixteen and you will have to face the same situation because of void and seven deadly sins."_

 _" Don't talk about them" Chaos hummed. "It is not good for hellfire."_

 _"Chaos" order's face turned pale white. "You have copied the same process."_

 _He shook her shoulders " it is not a child's play anything could go wrong, the hellfire should be taken care_ _" Yes" chaos giggled. " Tartarus looked so happy. Even he would see his child after she turned sixteen, but still he could call her his own." Chaos said folding the hem of her black dress._

 _"Who is the person."_

 _" Sally Jackson."_

 _"How? she is a women."_

 _"All you need to aim the fire on the person and call it back again, Tartarus never called the fire back that is why she end up pregnant."_

 _"It does not make any sense."_

 _"Three months later a child will be formed because I am a goddess. "Chaos acted as if he had never said anything, patting her stomach where hellfire currently resided. "The process will last only three months. I will send him or her to Sally."_

 _"Will she not get suspicious."_

 _"No I will block her mind, technically it is her child too. He will be known as Poseidon's child."_

 _"What will happen when they come to know that those children does not belong to them."_

 _"Who cares."_

 _"What in the name of Tartarus you mean by that"?Order snapped._

 _Chaos sneered, "Olympians are all selfish, arrogant fools they care nothing about them, they send them to deadly missions and laze around, they are the worst, pathetic excuse of gods."_

 _Order ran his hand through his auburn hair angrily. " What will children think when they come to know about this."_

 _"I will block their mind."_

 _—_

* * *

Everyone went to the state of shock, their eyes were wide but filled with anger. How could she test their feelings like that?. Poseidon clutched his throne.

"Nice meeting you" Chaos chuckled. And disappeared in a flash of light.

—-

* * *

On the cliff they saw a man.

The said man was ready to jump in the sea.

They could always sense the sea but this time it looked like their senses refused to help them.

The man was sitting at the edge, one movement he would be gone forever. His head was in his hands, He muscular young man. He wore a simple white frock and jeans, with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. He had straight black hair.

"Hello" Dayna said. The man ignored them and continued weeping.

"I lost her." He whispered.

"Your mother?."

"Your sister?."

"My love of my life."he sobbed.

"I am sorry for your loss."Percy said.

"Don't worry you will move on." Dayna patted on man's shoulder.

They were never interested in relationships so they sounded apologetic to a normal person but not a god.

Surely not a primordial one.

"You are more pathetic in understanding emotions than I thought." The man gritted his teeth and turned around to face them.

He was Devilishly handsome and had blood-red eyes that looked as if every valentine in the world were squeezed dry, distilled into one poisonous mixture, and a face that was harsh. His voice was as rich and deep, but threatening like a tremor before and earthquake.

His eyes were similar to Ares that also meant only one person owned the similar pair of eyes.

Cupid.

 **Faqeera.**


	11. Chapter 11 illusions

_"Who cares_."

These two words echoed in Hera's mind, almost criticizing her. She glared at the spot where Lady chaos stood. She did not care about those two young demigods, and what happened to them, but she her own suspicions that the person closest to her was walking on the same path on which the two demigods walked before. Her trail of thoughts was stopped by Ares.

"What does she think she is" Ares clutched the armrest of his throne. If I got a hold of her, I will..."

"Ares, we cannot do anything, you should control your anger."Athena said her voice held sorrow, "we cannot do anything, but what she said was not true, We all love our children unconditionally "Athena smiled fondly at her children who all blushed. Chiron's eyes flickered towards Zeus who nodded, Chiron mentioned the demigods to turn back and move towards the gate. They all bowed and followed their mentor.

Once the gate closed. All the gods dropped their masks. First time in their immortal lives someone has disrespected them so much.

Poseidon finally looked up, rage and hatred evident in his eyes. "All primordials are heartless,"he spat. "How dare she call herself ruler of the universe?

"Poseidon, it is disrespectful,"Zeus said taking deep breaths, everyone looked at him stunned her husband's pride has been deeply wounded she never thought he would be so calm, he was the last person to be at this moment, no one had ever dared to say those things at him, but somewhat Chaos had told the truth. She had given a clear message what she thought of Olympians.

Her husband was right, Chaos could be watching them, they should better hold their was not sure about others, but Hera had never felt such restricted.

Except one time.

Zeus flashed leaving a gust of ozone air. Everyone adopted his idea and went back to their respective domains thinking various ways to get those barriers out of their minds, allowing them to think properly, or perhaps thinking about how to torture Chaos.

Only Hera and Aphrodite were left.

Hera raised her eyebrows; the goddess of beauty hadn't even noticed that Hera was still present there. She never looked so serious her usual cheery self was also missing after Dayna's claiming.

Hera cleared her throat loudly.

"What,"Aphrodite snapped, she rarely snapped at people. Hera blinked in surprise, after realizing who she had just snapped at she brushed her hair from her face and giggled sheepishly.

"Uh...I was thinking about my boyfriend it is his twentieth birthday."Aphrodite said sweetly."Do you have any ideas ab -."She didn't stay hearing the rest of it. She had already enough on her plate. She appeared at the top floor of her palace. Taking hurried steps she stomped in her adopted son's room. "KAI," Hera shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU, WE ARE HAVING A TALK.

"Mom, why are you shouting? Did Zeus cheat again?"Hera knew Kai hated nothing more then her talks about how she will make Zeus suffer, make him beg for her forgiveness and a million things. In a millisecond she grabbed his shoulders and shook them, "Kai, I want to know everything about you."

"Mom, you are my best friend, I tell you almost everything." In her distress she did not notice the word 'almost'. She brushed his dark blue hair away from his crimson eyes, they were even darker then Ares and expressed variety of emotions at same time. "Yes," she breathed,"You can tell me everything, are you secretly going out? Or venturing in the mortal world? Or liking a girl..."

Kai cringed at the last one, surely he was not hiding that.

"Mom aren't you going a little too far?"

Hera fought an urge to smile,"you are almost sixteen, you should start looking for girls."

"Mom... why are you so keen to get me married?

"I am the goddess of marriage, of course I would like to have my son married and live a happy married life."

Kai rolled his eyes. Hera hugged her son against her chest. She must be having illusions. He had no extra was she here? a strange force calmed her mind. Her son is the same as before, he is not going to leave her, he will remain with her, as soon he reaches sixteen she will introduce him to the council, they will love him, no one will destroy her plans. If they tried to hurt him, she would destroy them.

"Mom you should rest."

"You are right." She kissed his forehead." Goodnight, may you dream about your future wife."

Kai's jaw almost touched the ground.

* * *

Kai shook his head tiredly as the door of his room closed. He turned back toward his garden as the footsteps faded away. The garden was vast, His mother had charmed it, it stretched as far he could see, he rested his arms on the golden railing and observed the stars. After a while he clapped his hands. A shadow appeared out of nowhere beside Kai and bowed.

" I want you to watch mother and inform me if something happens."

 _"Yes, anything else you want me too, master."_

Kai thought for a moment. "No, thank you."

The shadow vanished.

 **Hello everyone I am sorry to say that I will not be able to update for a while as I have my exams.**

 **But if someone have any doubts please ask I will be happy to answer**


	12. Chapter 12 real parents

Cupid looked at the two demi -primordial children and mentally groaned.

He should have let Tartarus take the opportunity to train them first, but his heart had melted seeing those beautiful children, Tartarus would expect nothing less from his children, he would train them until they mastered everything, forgetting their emotional health which was more important.

But now, he was very sure they would remain same even after spending a hundred years in Tartarus. It has only been one week and they had caused havoc.

His mind drifted towards their first conservation.

 _Cupid calmed his mind after seeing those children. They were innocent... they knew nothing about the world... he will tell them everything he knew about emotions and love ... and besides these two there were more to come..._

 _He glanced at Percy and then Delia, seeing their confused and shocked looks he let his wings go free, they gasped as his large, snowy white wings conforming their thoughts, he gave them an arrogant smirk, he ignored Delia for a while and turned his head at Percy and said "you have grown a lot since the last time I saw you."_

 _"When was that last time?"_

 _"It took me thirty-two years to reach Earth, it looks like my time was not wasted."_

 _"To reach Earth, what do you mean by that?" Delia asked._

 _"Nice observation, you have got your father's mind..you should not get angry he is your father."_

 _Delia eyes flashed, but she said nothing about it. Smart girl._

" _You were born because of hellfire just like Percy, it looks like he had informed you about this." they both nodded. "It is a complicated process, yes god think that hellfire is the most powerful fire but they are wrong, there are a few more, hellfire could destroy gods, removing their souls from existence, but it could also make a new life, but only four times, I am not sure about a fifth time."_

 _They both looked like they were trying hard not to smile, about a god not sure about things was amusing . Cupid ignored them and continued," no god have power to do this, primordial gods are the only ones that have power. Primordial gods just need to aim this fire at that person. They have the same gender as the god or not, it does not matter..."Cupid stopped, Delia was fascinated by the pattern of clouds Percy had the courtesy to look confused._

 _In their point of view, it looked like he was babbling about love, people like to think that he only talked about love took a deep breath," okay... Let's take your example," immediately. they both straightened to the point then..." Tartarus had mixed his blood with the fire and send it on the land he did not called the hellfire back, so Sally became pregnant, Tartarus did this so you won't be suspected because you were too powerful for your own good, because you were Poseidon's child you had passed , safe for sixteen years as soon you reached sixteen your powers made them self-known, and it is not even is not your mother; you were made from hellfire, she just carried you for ninth months, you belong to Tartarus he gave his blood, he is your real parent."_

 _Delia looked quite horrified so he stopped, he didn't want her to faint. He was spending so much time on them, but he looked at them as if they were his own children, he saw them along with other primordial gods and he had to agree that they were cute. Percy looked quite pale, "your mother Chaos also did the same thing, but she called the hellfire, making her pregnant with you, goddess pregnancy is only three months as soon as you were born, she sent you to Earth with me, created fake memories about Sally being pregnant with you, blocked her mind about thinking further about how you are possible..."_

 _"What caused them to do this?Why they did not chose us to raise her. They would had told mom that we are not her and Poseidon children." Delia demanded. He could sense a earthquake nearby. She was quite powerful to cause earthquake here._

 _Percy looked quite calm compared to his sister, but he could sense waves of anger coming from him. "They wanted to raise you very much, but they were forced as they could not risk your safety. Poseidon was the best option considering he was dating your mother. No one would frown about your powers."_

 _"Why not before why now, Zeus was a better option, Hades was a better option, these three were dating for ages why now then?"_

 _These two were very clever. Cupid turned his back, facing the sea he said "they felt quite alone."_

 _It was true he couldn't risk telling them truth. They would hate them._

 _His words worked, they calmed._

 _A bit. The fire inside_ _them_ _still raging, begging to be out, it was not calmed. If they came to know that Chaos had also blocked their mind. They would not forgive them, they had played with emotions of love, Cupid could not even forgive himself for participating in this plan. He had revealed too much. He should stop now._

 _He had to explain them everything soon, otherwise the primordial gods were gone. " Are there more like us? Cupid left the question unanswered and said " follow me."_

* * *

Cupid came back into reality when he heard a loud crash and Delia calling him. Cupid groaned.

They simply _failed_ to understand romance. He had mistaken them for being innocent. He took them for a while so he could teach them how to understand love, but he should have let Tartarus take them first.

What had they done now?

Cupid's jaw dropped when he saw the scene before him. His favourite harp was on the ground, it's string damaged the golden wood was covered with scratches. "My beautiful harp!" He cried. He ran towards it waving his hand in odd directions. He fell on his knees and held the broken pieces of his harp. He glared at the two people who were responsible for his broken harp. "Have you Lost your damn mind, this harp was my favourite!" He yelled, his demonic blood red eyes made no effect on them.

"You could repair it." Percy calmly stated the fact.

Cupid stopped bawling, Yes he could repair it.

"You did not noticed what is beside you."

He moved his gaze towards other direction and gasped. The statue of his beautiful wife Psyche was also broken, he had made it himself on her birthday.

"We threw it after the harp, you did not not noticed it even, and you told us that your beloved wife things come before your things even before your harp and you let Physics statue drop yourself." Percy said.

His wife statue could not be repaired. "Her name is Psyche." He said bewildered. She would kill him.

"You could call her that too." Perseus murmured.

"What was that sound, honey ?"Psyche called out for him.

"Percy, let's go and finish that model." It looked like Percy did not needed to be convinced, they turned to go, but stopped as son of Ares cried. "You can't leave me alone, you caused this mess!." "We were testing."Delia answered, and then disappeared along with Perseus in the cherry trees. His wife loved the statue he was gone.

Cupid banged his head against the ground.

 **Faqeera.**


	13. Chapter 13 love’s darling

' _Being a mother is learning about strengths you didn't know you had, and dealing with fears you didn't know existed.'_

 _Linda Wooten_

Aphrodite sighed in relief, as Hera was gone. She was saved.

For now.

She rested her head on her hand, her fingers gently caressing her now blond hair, she was not lying. Yes, she had a boyfriend who was going to turn twenty, and his gift was that she would be staying with him for one more day. No being pregnant.

Aphrodite's thoughts drifted, her heart clenched in fear. He was so similar to Percy. They both had otherworldly and perfect beauty that could charm anyone, Gods or mortal, Aphrodite shook her head no his powers were not increasing, but Aphrodite was sure he was getting more powerful every time she saw him, his aura glowed more brighter.

Somewhere in the back in her mind something triggered. Aphrodite took a deep breath, being stressed was not at all good for her skin.

Gods would notice her odd behavior if she did not go on attending dates, or being giddy. She did not want to attend any dates these few months.

She sighed again, it was past disappeared from the throne room, only to reappear in her palace, the loud click - clack of her high heels echoed in the corridor, as soon she reached her large room, she quietly and as quickly changed into her forest green night gown, put curls in her now auburn hair she then proceeded to put her favorite Olympic organic face mask on. For her last touch up, she put two slices of cucumber on her closed eyes.

She gently laid on her giant heart shaped bed and pulled her silk dark red sheets.

This is Elysium, was the last thought that crossed her mind, before she went into Morpheus realm.

Aphrodite's eyes snapped wide open when she heard her son's scream.

She immediately sat up, the slices of cucumber fell from her eyes and dropped on the floor, she tried to get up but the sheets wrapped her just like a butterfly trapped in her cocoon, with her godly strength she ripped the sheets she got from her bed, but she accidentally slipped on the slices on the floor.

She landed on her perfect face with a loud thud.

She hastily got up, conjured a robe over her and sprinted. She pushed the doors of her room and increased her speed. She was barefooted, she did not even noticed. Her eyes began to tear up. Her heart was in her throat.

Her hair flying, she had not cried for many years. Her son had never screamed.

Her mind drifted when she had set her gaze at him for the first time.

* * *

 _She was having a stroll in the park in the mortal world after her date, when her gaze settled at the wooden basket sitting on the bench, it was beautifully crafted from wood so being a goddess of beauty, she moved to closer to inspect it._

 _She exclaimed in surprise when she saw a white blanket. Nestled between the blankets was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. The baby was porcelain skinned, he had a tough of brown hair on the head. She squealed in delight and surprise when the baby opened its eyes, they were a green emerald and forest green at the same time, the baby was a boy she knew the gender as being a goddess._

 _Her heart melted when he stretched an arm towards her, his fingers closing around her little finger. She hushed him and picks the baby in her arms and made herself comfortable in the bench._

 _She started cradling him in her arms, so he can sleep, but he was widely awake, she started making funny faces, it always made children laugh. But he looked at her with a confused expression his said, "is this woman cradling me is crazy?". Aphrodite gaped, babies loved her, men loved her, woman loved her, gods loved her. A mere babe was calling her crazy, her annoyed and furious expression didn't scared him. His perfect face, kept her from flinging him._

 _Aphrodite gave up and started humming a lullaby charm speak dripping from her voice, this trick worked his eyes closed as he fell into deep slumber._

 _She was sure this baby was a demigod by his aura, but the aura was unfamiliar then a minor god but the aura was also strong for being only few months old and he was intelligent, may be Roman one._

 _He may think her shallow. But she had made up Her mind she will keep him no matter what. He was special. And this perfection could only belong to her._

 _A word left her lips as she brushed his hair "Jayden." She said softly._

* * *

The palace was silent now.

"JAYDEN," she cried at top of her lungs. She could barely recognize her own voice instead of melodious, it was terrified one.

She stumbled over her gown, but she got up again. She could not loose him.

After millions of years she reached his room.

The doors flew apart.

She heard a scream, but it died down as soon as it started.

She saw no one in the room except her son, she sighed in relief but it was replaced by a panicked one, when she saw her son's forest and emerald green eyes, they were frightened.

He may have a nightmare, but never before he had a nightmare. These changes were too sudden.

She rushed to her son. Her arms wide open, before he could utter a word, she welcomed him in her warm, loving embrace and buried his head in her chest.

She stroked his beautiful silky brown hair. They were even better than hers. She ignored his struggles, but it took all her godly strength to keep him there. "It is alright baby." She gently cooed, "mum is here."

After few more minutes, which seemed like a few seconds to her, she let him go. And admired his handsome face, he was not hers he knew as she had told him few weeks before, he was fifteen now she will sent him to Camp half blood when he reaches sixteen. But he had suspected already that he was not her son.

"Jeez, mom you scared me."

"I scared you!YOU scared me." She huffed. For a minute she considered his statement, she conjured a mirror that was the size of a dining plate.

Her loud shrill scream would be hurt by whole Olympus, if her palace walls hadn't been sound proof, she doubted that they would have contained her voice.

She was a total mess.

Her hair was tangled like tree roots and had cucumber seeds in them, along with her face. Her eyeliner was ruined because of tears black smudges all over her eyes, the mask was destroyed and stick to her hair and skin and lips, her lipstick was smudged, the mask was dripping, she ran her fingers all over her face, she wanted to claw her face it was not hers. Her nails scratched her cheeks making it look even more uglier. She was sure her nightgown was ripped too.

She conjured a few creams and started to clean her face.

By the time she was finished, she had turned to ask Jayden that she looked perfect or not, he had already fallen sleep, his face covered by the blanket. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Baby" he didn't move, "Jayden."A nerve twitched in her temple, "get up."She shook him. He fit up and rubbed his eyes little."Why did you scream?"

"Omph, Ihant anifbhdare."

Aphrodite gave him a look that immediately opened his eyes. "I had a nightmare," he said clearly. Aphrodite calmed, he must be reading to many horror books or practicing too hard.

Nothing to panic then.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to sleep with you, honey? She knew the answer was no. He was sleeping alone since she took him, he liked to sleep alone. Even as a child he had never cried.

To her astonishment, at first, he looked like he was going to shook his head, but then he nodded.

Too many surprises today.

But She always wanted to sleep with her darling. She gently pushed him down and pulled sheets to his strong jaw. She proceeded to same with herself. He looked quite disturbed and didn't protest when she buried him on her chest. He was very private. She didn't want to make trouble for him by asking more questions. Her heart twisted, what if he started hating her, she would fight the world to keep him happy. No one was good as him, he was a god, better than Zeus. She would make him one, he may not be her husband, but her son. May be her husband could be Percy.

"Goodnight, honey."

A muffled voice came from under the blankets.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She was in the world where only her son and she existed.

Happy. Safe.

She closed her eyes relived. A small smile adorning her face.

Yes, gods often see her as a vain self-absorbed goddess that is obsessed with fame.

Let them think that, She was that, anything to keep her son with herself.

No one was going to destroy her perfect world.

At that time Aphrodite didn't knew that her world was already shattered after the day she decided to adopt the baby.

* * *

Jayden eyes were closed, but his mind was awake and was in the recent past.

 _Jayden was sleeping but as soon as he felt a foreign presence he woke up, the smell of jasmine and roses made him mentally frown, but kept his eyes close as the presence did not attacked, it was just standing in front of his sleeping form, watching him sleep. After some time, he felt and..._

 _started caressing his cheek, it took all of his self control to not crush that hand. The hand was cool as soil on winters, as soft as newborn leaves._

 _After a while it did not stopped, it just slowed its pace. Unable to stop himself he opened his eyes._

 _He regretted not opening his eyes earlier._

 _It front of him was a woman who was kneeling, her face was beautiful and got some features that were similar to his, her hair brown and tangled like tree roots. Her dress woven from blades of grass, her skin as white as quartz. Her eyes... they swirled in green and black, as deep as the crust of the earth, and gave the impression of her being all-seeing._

 _Her hand stopped caressing, her lips stretched into a serene smile._

Jayden screamed.

He opened his eyes, she had than disappeared, he shifted so he could breath. Who was she? How had she entered his room? Why was she here?.

He shook his head and willed himself to sleep. It was a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare.

Her mother looked so similar to that women when she had charged in his room.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Unknown to the pair of sleeping son and mother. A pair of solid green eyes narrowed to slits. After some time the eyes closed.

And vanished with their owner.

* * *

 **Faqeera**

 **Will be update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 face the reality

_Harsh reality is always better than false hope._

 _Julian fellowes_

Hera increased her pace. The anxiety inside her was killing her. She knew he was safe in his room but the need to see him grew.

After all it was his sixteenth birthday he will not mind it, even if it was middle of the night.

She reached his room after a while her hand stopped as it reached the gold handle. It was few minutes after midnight. She took a deep breath but her mind refused to be calm. The storm inside her mind only welcomed memories which had disturbed her for few months.

Poseidon's children both had disappeared at the midnight night, except the Primordials no one knows how are they or where are they.

She could not detect any changes in her surroundings, no thunderstorm, no tsunamis, no earthquakes nothing... maybe she must really have been having illusions.

She closed her eyes and pushed the and pushed the handle. The gates groaned as a chill traveled down her spine.

With a lot of courage she opened her eyes and closed them once again the scenery was same.

She Blinked again and then realised it was quite worthless.

She was engulfed in what she hated very much.

Darkness

"Kai" she wanted to shout but she only managed to squeak. His answer didn't came. Kai ears were quite sensitive even when he was sleeping he would have woken up.

She walked forward her arms spread wide to touch any upcoming object. Her knees came contact with what seemed like Kai's bed.

Something thin and hot touched the surface of her peacock feathers colour gown and gently slid on the floor.

It didn't felt like bed sheet so she bent over and stretched her fingers towards the object which was emitting heat.

They came in contact with it, the temperature of the paper decreased. It felt like a paper but a bit thinner than it. Maybe a parchment then, it was quite smooth. Even in Olympus people rarely used it.

She straightened. It was folded. Maybe Kai had gone for a walk and left a note in case she came to check on him. But instead of feeling relieved she was tense. She hastily opened the note. She expected to see nothing in the darkness.

For the first sometime in her immortal life. She wanted to be blind so that she couldn't see what was written.

It was almost as if written with molten lava. The handwriting did not belonged to her son. It was impossible, but it was true. The words glowed in the darkness.

The note slipped from her hands. The now familiar sensation of burning in her eyes was felt again.

She dashed to find king of gods. The simple words of gratitude stabbing her heart again and again. Never to be healed, never to be forgotten.

 _Thank you from bottom of my heart for taking care of my son._

 _Erebus._

* * *

Cupid decided to take them for a walk in the cherry blossoms. Perseus was admiring the trees while Delia held her horror book in her arms.

The walk was to keep them from dozing of while watching a romantic movie and to keep his mind cool as they started making fun of his favourite tragic romantic movie what was she supposed to do!. It took a lot of self control to not kill them on the spot.

His mind was somewhere else. He ignored them as they started making joke again, they were obvious that he was ignoring them but they also started ignoring _him._

He was primordial god of love and they were not even bothered by his graceful presence. They were not fawning upon him. It was because primordial blood...

Primordial blood.

Other must have started to claim their children too. Seeing Tartarus and Chaos has already done it, why wait until their birthdays.

"Cupid." Perseus called.

"Yes evil hearts."

"How do you express your love for someone."

Cupid stopped dead in his track. He looked in his beautiful eyes, they were sparkling with amusement.

Cupid smirked, he may be the primordial god of love but who was he to ignore his own desires. "Well" he began as he took a step near Perseus.

There was only a mere gap between them.

" You should allow yourself to be vulnerable, tell each other your secrets, write love letters, listen, touch your partner affectionately and always..."

"And always what." Delia asked already bored.

He grabbed Perseus head and kissed him.

Delia dropped the book on the ground.

* * *

 **Hey guys don't worry it is not Cupid and Percy I am not planning romance until second book.**

 **I myself had to search how to express ur love to someone .**

 **The eternal darkness series**

 **Deepest darkest secrets**

 **Deepest darkest desires**


	15. Chapter 16 the first murder

**Disclaimer: This chapter contain abuse and gore. Not ideal for children and for faint- hearted.  
You might feel uncomfortable reading some scenes. Tread carefully. You have been warned.**

Really", Psyche squealed in delight, clapping her hands like a child who got an early Christmas present.

"Um... yeah," Delia said twirling the end of her long silky hair. "You guys had so much fun these years." Psyche definition of fun was completely different from the normal definition of fun.

For gods demigods fighting for their life was Damn fun, saving the world is one of your usual jobs if you fail one of these gods will surely end your life. They were describing their quests or according to Psyche 'their adventures' without sharing the same enthusiasm.

"You have killed monsters too." unlike Percy and Delia who had placed themselves on the fresh green grass, she sat at the edge of the stone, captivated by two demi-primordial.

"Yes," a nerve twitched in Delia's temple. "Or how else we would have escaped them."

"Wouldn't your parents helped you to overcome these monsters?" her answer was greeted by silence, neither of the siblings met her eyes.

Yes, of course, their parents helped them, by foolishly creating them, they always wondered why they attracted monsters even more then Thalia, who was a daughter of the king of gods. The stronger is your aura, unfortunately, their was and this created more chances to die tragic deaths.

Pchye quickly changed the topic sensing the tension in the atmosphere. Leading to a more dreadful topic which Perseus really wanted to avoid at this time.

"Have you ever murdered a human?."

"No, we have not- Percy where are you going?."

Percy turned away from his sister questioning gaze and started walking towards the castle direction.

"Just remembered something, no need to worry about."

After spending years with her brother, when he specifically said nothing to worry about there was definitely something to worry about. Delia narrowed her eyes and got up only to be pulled back Psyche " Boys at his age need their space."

The fire in her eyes to hear about their quests was a bit diminished after hearing that they had killed no human. One of the only sources of entertainment for gods was seeing demigods cross the river Styx.

Much to Delia's annoyance, these questions were not about to end so soon.

* * *

Delia unknowingly had lied.

She had said, 'we'. She did not know even if she had known she would have surely lied.

After all, at that time he was only eleven, surely this will be counted as a mistake. According to Perseus, it wasn't it was intentional.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was blindfolded and being dragged into an alley, New York was a huge city and consisted of a fair number of allies which were to compensate for a place to commit crimes and to hide from prying eyes._

 _Sounds of thunder echoed in the background, sure there was going to be a thunderstorm._

 _He was sure it was an alley because of the smell of the dumpsters. His kidnapper was sure a women because thin arms had circled his torso and was dragging him, he knew she was drunk as she reeked of alcohol and she was wearing high heels because of the sound of her furious footsteps were similar to his mother's when she late for her job and trying her level best to run in heels, they would always laugh at her. Percy wondered whether was his last time to laugh at that topic._

 _The women threw him at the wall, he hit the wall with the dull thud, but his back didn't groan in pain so his back was fine. He removed his_ _blindfold._

 _The person was indeed a woman and she has drunk her blond hair was stuck to her sweaty dark skin, she wore a very short dress that ended many inches above her knee, she wore black high heels that were at least seven inches long. Her purple eyes were filled with an emotion Percy didn't understand at that time. She was once a_ _beautiful woman, but a demon had replaced her._

 _His thoughts vanished when she removed her high heels and jumped at him and started biting his neck like a mad dog. Her hands exploring his body._

 _The more he pushed more frantic her hands got. After a few minutes, he gave up vicious bite marks decorated his neck, his vision got blurred._

 _He blankly stared at the distance, light from thunder lightened the whole alley. The women's_ _high heel caught his attention._

 _There was a mere distance between them if he could move forward, the heel would give him a chance to escape, he shifted so he was lying on the ground, luckily the women didn't notice that as she got better access to his neck._

 _There._

 _He grabbed it as fast as lighting in the sky, the black thin metal slippery in his sweaty palm, he plunged it in her back, she screeched her long nails scratched his cheek before she could cause more harm he stabbed again, this time she was silent._

 _He moved backward and removed her limp body, her purple eyes which were red stared at him, the blood forming a pool. As if his kidnapper blood was calling him, he bend down, took some blood from her back and licked it. The coppery test amazed him, it tasted better than the blue coke._

 _Rain started. The cool drops of water already started healing his bite marks and scratches, soon he stood there completely drenched from the rain, he bend once again and dipped his finger in the blood, he put his finger in his mouth, the_ _blood was mixed with water so it tasted thin but good._

 _Then he realized he had committed what people called murder he had killed a life, destroyed it for a better word, instead of feeling guilt or self-loathing, what most people felt like committing murder, he felt pleasure. He had dropped his mom's shopping bad when she had blindfolded him, he should find it before the vegetables inside it get spoiled._

 _He walked towards the mouth of the alley never once looking back._

 _Flashback over._

He had reached the stone castle which was there the current place to reside for a while, not home, neither would be Tartarus where they would go next. That time was not his only time, sometimes an injured demigods blood or even monsters. He was not addicted to it. His life was not depended on it.

The stone castle was large and the same place where Cupid lived, it was beautiful in a unique way. After getting lost a few times he finally reached his room, his room was large, spacey and had a canopy bed where four people could easily sleep.

His eyes met the color of blood he was thinking of which could not be anything in his room because everything was blue, the color only belonged to Cupid. His bow was kept beside him, his white snowy wings were neatly folded behind his back.

He ignored Cupid and made himself comfortable on the armchair in front of Cupid, in between them there was a small three leg table, on the table there were two glasses and a bottle of godly wine. He was sure it was because he had seen it many times in Dionysus hands and praising the wine in front of Demigods.

After that kiss, they didn't talk much but Cupid had consistently admitted that he had been joking at that time but Percy know much better he had seen that emotion in Cupid's eyes many times.

In that women's eyes.

Sometimes in his mother eyes at night.

In the eyes of the girls in his school.

On the streets.

In the goddesses eyes.

In camp half-blood.

This emotion always occurred in the night, but surprisingly it had occurred in the day, with Cupid.

Percy looked outside through the balcony, velvet blue curtains danced in the air they were parted enough to show a full moon. Cupid did not need to tell him that the second glass was for him. He picked it up the cold surface of the glass making a tingling sensation, he drank all at once.

It was sure upgraded for primordial gods and goddesses, he didn't feel dizzy at all, it tasted better than ambrosia, he didn't feel as if his throat was burning it tasted better, the night would always reveal his secrets.

After he had finished he looked up, Cupid face was emotionless, but his eyes failed to express the same emotion they were obviously shocked but that lasted for only a few seconds. Percy poured himself another glass.

"How does it taste?." His voice was composed.

"Good." He raised the glass to take a sip.

"Even better than blood."

Percy stared at Cupid. It was a statement, not a question.

Of course, his dear mother must have been keeping an eye on him."Since how long."

"Since the day you were brought on Earth she never ever left you alone, no matter what."

Percy kept his glass down, they knew about everything, his deepest darkest secrets, everything. He felt sick, it was not because of wine it was because of his mother's actions.

Percy did not feel like drinking. If he was being monitored so was Delia, they were the same just as Olympian gods.

With a swift flick of Cupid's wrist, the wine and the glasses disappeared. Without saying anything he walked out of the room.

He had done his task, he had reminded Percy who he was. He had forgotten who he was.

Son of lady Chaos.

* * *

 **Please comment. Please review, any questions I will be glad to answer.**

 **Faqeera.**


	16. Chapter 16 the earth's darling

Chapter 16 earth's darling

 _Imaging things is much easier then facing them in reality._

 _faqeera_

Well, truth to be told, everyone had been tried seeing the cold and dominating face of the queen of gods after a thousand of the years.

There was no change of emotion on the beautiful face, so a change was highly appreciated.

But a sobbing Hera was certainly not a nice change, so naturally, all gods were highly disturbed, as far as they could remember Hera had never cried even when Zeus had cheated on her countless times, neither when she got punished by Zeus for trapping in unbreakable and tightening golden chains or given birth to a crippled son and an overconfident god of war who was scared from jars.

She was not only sobbing she was wailing. Her acts were justified after hearing the reason.

A while ago Hera had spilled out everything. Athena had always suspected something, the queen spends most of her time in her palace. Her mood had improved for a few years but that doesn't mean that she smiled and laughed but she looked like she was in a good mood. It was more what they have hoped for. Now the reason for Hera's good mood is gone.

Her train of thoughts was halted when she heard her father's yell.

"YOU RAISED A CHILD?!." Her father was still not clear. It was like after reciting stories of Greek gods and then asking who was Zeus.

"I HAD ADOPTED HIM."

" YOU DEFIED ME AND RAISED A BRAT."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A BRAT."

" I AM THE KING OF GODS."

"YOU HAD CHEATED ON ME MILLIONS OF TIMES."

" IT WAS JUST A FEW HUNDREDS."

" YOU PROMISED ME YOU WILL NEVER GO AFTER YOUNG WOMEN, BUT YOU ARE LESS THAN A FAITHFUL HUSBAND."

"I WILL KILL THAT BOY."

Almost immediately Hera grabbed the collar of his expensive business suit and pulled it towards her so that his face was mere inches away from her own beautiful face, his narcissism had a dent now, Athena noted that. A plus point was that in this overall act Hera had gained confidence it of being against Zeus standing alone, while all gods could not even recover from their shock. The old Hera was a shadow of the new one.

You can say anything about me but you are not allowed to say anything against him if I caught you be ready to get your tongue burned from the greek fire.

She loosened her hold and dropped his collar he slumped against his throne. Everyone knew that Zeus could never forget this public humiliation. Hera will pay for that. He said nothing. His face expressed barely controlled rage.

"WE CAN'T SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR PRIMORDIALS CONTROL US."

Hera had gone very far this statement, It was quite illogical in Athena perspective, but she could notice the fire in her uncle's eyes and in Ares eyes, she could see bloodlust but that lasted for only a second because he was sane enough to realize their position. As much they hate to admit it because of their godly pride. They were weak...

But the fire in her uncle's eyes was not even diminished a bit.

" We need to send someone to bring them back."

It was a female voice, that was sure, but it was very beautiful.

It was not Athena's voice considering it was capable for their goal.

Neither Hera, considering she wanted her son. And will do anything to get him back in her embrace.

Nor Artemis, likely she was planning to send a man, so if the man gets killed she will not have to falsely look apologetic. She was really interested in Dayna, since long. She really despised men.

Or Hestia, they could get all of them back.

Everyone turned their heads towards goddesses of beauty. Her eyes were emotionless, which had never happened. What were her reasons behind the plan?.

Before she could repeat her words, Artemis interrupted her. " How will we find their weakness, their children have slipped away from our hands." Her chin rested on the back of her hand. She disliked Aphrodite because she was the goddess of love and more reasons. She would do anything to put her down.

Aphrodite ignored her.

"We will send someone." A foolish idea.

"And then what", Hermes snorted. " They will welcome her..." Artemis cleared her throat. "ok him shower their love and tell their secrets."

"Yes."

All gods stared at her as if she had announced she had stopped dating. Hermes gasped like fish without water. " How will we find that person." Athena found herself asking.

"We still have one demi-primordial left."

* * *

For Jayden, the worst experience in his life was when Aphrodite had forced him to join a mortal girls school for one week, of course, because she could not bear to live without him for more than a week. Hoping he would find himself a girlfriend.

On the fourth day, Jayden had threatened to commit suicide if she didn't take him back to Olympus.

In the end, she did took him back.

Those four days were pale in comparison of what was going to happen. It all started after midnight when he heard a knock. He paused, he was polishing his dagger which he had made himself at the tender age of eight. He looked at the door for a minute.

His mother had never knocked, she had always thrown the door open and made her grand entrance. Once she had opened the door when he was going to wear his shirt. Well, after that day he always changed in the bathroom.

Another, knock the doors parted to reveal his mother. At one look, he knew something was wrong. Never once the short life he had seen her so glum. Without spending more energy to push the doors further, she squeezed herself through the doors, after she was in she turned around to close them and stayed like that for a long time.

In the past, she had never bothered with the doors, she would always leave them wide open.

He placed his dagger on the bedside table, "Mom what happened." His questioned remained unanswered. His eyes tried his best to meet his mother, but she now melted silver gaze remained at the floor, as pink smoke surrounded her and her current clothing changed into a navy blue silk nightgown.

She sat on his bed, leaned against the comforter, she gently pushed Jayden down and rested his head on her lap, caressing his hair, she stared blankly at the walls. This would have been perfectly normal if she hadn't been so glum, Jayden was freaked out, truth to be told, she always looked into his eyes, her emotions were always present, no matter what. "moth-"

"I love you."

Normally she would always cuddle him, or kiss him while saying this but today was not the day.

"I love you too."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed her mouth back. "Sleep." The charm speak was practically dripping from her voice.

And he did.

* * *

Just like Hera had spilled out everything because she came to conclusion Jayden was not hers anymore, Hera had told Kai was captivating, surely if Hera finds something captivating other than Zeus it is going to be captivating.

Kai.

Perseus.

Dayna.

She was a perfectionist and like collecting perfect things. But they were beyond perfect, and now they were lost. One by one all went away. Soon Jayden will follow them. His birthday is after two months, so they had decided they would specially train him, so they have chances to bring others back too.

Her hand did not have any strength to caress his hair.

She closed her eyes. If he failed she did not care. After all, he will be happy there. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

She woke up, to find a lavender on her lap. He always smelled like lavenders.

She knew he was gone. His birthday was two months after, so what may be his real mother or father thought better take him early. She swallowed the bitter taste, but nothing happened. Her chest felt empty.

He is gone. She didn't know what gives her the power to digest the fact but he was gone.

And so was she.

 **Faqeera**

 **It is the chapter 16 the older was 15**


	17. Author's note (important)

First of all I would want to say thank you to everyone, who have supported me so far.

If someone has communities in which I could enter please, private message me. It is not that I am discontinuing this book, it is that I am changing the storyline a bit. I am concentrating on bring dark Percy earlier than I intended too.

Hope you all support me as always. ( sorry if I am too formal, I am just depressed because of my u.t.-_-)

If any doubts private message me or ask in reviews.

Please follow, or review my story, It makes this kid happy.

so I advise you for reading the book again, for better understanding.

 **Faqeera**


	18. Chapter 17 shade under the hanging tree

**Disclaimer: This chapter contain abuse and gore. Not ideal for children and for faint- hearted.  
You might feel uncomfortable reading some scenes. Tread carefully. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 shade under the hanging tree**

 _Accusations can ruin lives. Before you accuse and condemn, you better know what you are talking about. If you didn't witness it yourself, then don't assume everything you hear to be true. Only a fool speaks without having without having all the facts._

* * *

After a few weeks, since their arrival, which was a rather grand entrance for Jayden who had a privilege of landing right on Cupid, who was currently in the middle of a session of explaining emotions was quite fun for Kai, Dayna, and Percy but rather embarrassing for Jayden.

Since he was not yet sixteen years old he was sent straight to Cupid. They all had become fast friends, eventually, they become best friends.

A Certain rule came up too, which all four of them obeyed, no one made the rule it just came up.

Never ever approach the primordial topic in the conversation, it just came up with the lack of enthusiasm in all their faces whenever Cupid mentioned something about their primordial parent or more likely something about their resemblance with their parents, which exasperated them, which led to the guessing that no one liked their primordial parents much.

Whenever someone was dangerously close about bringing primordials into their talk sharp glances would be sent in his or her in Dayna's case, direction to turn the conversation back on the track, many times they would lose their will to talk.

These primordials never got the meaning of the word privacy. Dayna had stopped responding when someone would call her Delia, even if it was Cupid as it was given from Tartarus himself. No one knows why he chose this name as in the Greek language the name it means From Delos. Derived from the name Delos, the island where Apollo and the Artemis have been born.

Cupid was obstinate, he never met Dayna's demand.

Percy crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the rough bark of the tree. After a long walk in the forest, they have chosen one of the few green trees. It was a huge, mundane one which gave them a sense of home.

Dayna was lying on soft green grass, a mischievous grin on her face which, unfortunately, brought bad luck to her brother. Jayden and Kai were on the ground laughing hysterically. His sister had just exposed the forbidden topic to everyone.

The strong wind played with their hair and with the leaves of the trees. Percy's advanced ears often caught thumping sounds above, leaves would fell occasionally, Percy looked around the number of leaves which fell from other trees were nothing in comparison to this one.

No one else seems to notice except him. The leaves were dense and the dark clouds have covered the sky making it hard to see what was causing the mess.

Must be squirrels.

"Seriously dude, I pity you, the Cupid primordial god of love and whatnot kissed you, "Jayden said in the middle of his laughs.

"I pity you more, at least I didn't stay in a girl school for a week." The table was turned.

After a while, Jayden groaned and got up, brushing the dust from his pant, others too got up sensing the upcoming storm, but before they could walk, a sound stopped them dead in their tracks, it was loud, they looked down to see what had fallen.

"What was..." Kai's scream tore through the air like a bullet, which soon followed by Percy and Jayden.

"What happened? why are you all screaming?" Dayna asked staring at their startled faces. No one knows from where did the son of Gaea get the courage to point next to Dayna.

This time Dayna screamed louder, her shrill voice ringing against Percy's eardrum made him dizzy.

A pair of legs were dangling beside her, the digits of the foot almost brushing her shoulder. Percy couldn't tear his eyes away from the legs.

"Man," Jayden voice wavered, somehow putting everything into one word.

His sister's action surprised him, he didn't know what gave her the courage to pull the legs of the body or she must have felt some responsibility of being the eldest one in the group or simply her Tartarus genetics must have kicked in.

After much effort, the weak branches freed themselves from the corpse, Dayna immediately left it. Her so-called duty of being the eldest one is over now it was their turn to deal with the scathing situation.

It was a woman, that was clear. She reeked of rotten flesh, the strong smell of the moisture in the air made it even worse. They covered their noses to block the smell but it didn't help much.

From head to toe, she was covered in mud, as if she was swimming in the pool of mud before her death, twigs and leaves were tangled in her hair making it look worse than a bird's nest. There were deep marks on her wrists, they looked like rope burns. Fortunately, her dress was still intact, the gaping hole in her thumb stood out like a sore thumb. No blood was coming out of it as the body was completely drained of blood.

Percy tore his eyes and moved them on her face which was the most horrifying.

Her mouth was opened as if to scream, but no voice came out from her dead vocal throat. She had no eyeballs, Percy stared into the yawning whole, the dark pools stared back, promising to haunt him forever.

The intestine which was tightly coiled around her neck explained the hole in her abdomen, the murder must have hanged her with it. Her nails were long and covered with the milky white substance of her. She clawed her own eyes.

It was the worse corpse Dayna and Percy had ever crossed, and they didn't wish to cross something like this a second time. Kai and Jayden looked, even more, worse than them. Percy bends down and gently closed her eyes with his almost stable.

The sullen silence was broken by Cupid's arrival.

"Why were you all screaming your throats raw, is there is a shouting contest going on here?." His rich and deep voice woke him.

Percy got up and along with the crowd stepped back so that Cupid can have a good view.

For a while, Cupid' state was no better, but he recovered quickly. Cupid eyes darted towards Percy. The body was drained of blood and of course, he was the prime suspect. For a split, second blood red eyes met black-silver-sea green and crimson eyes. While the blood red eyes gleamed with doubt, the other pair was emotionless. Cupid broke the eye contact and turned his gaze back on the corpse.

Percy felt a spark of anger and irritation, he took a long deep breath, it was natural for anyone to accuse him because of his actions in the past.

"Everyone back to your rooms" it wasn't a request, but a command.

* * *

Percy was sitting on the thick stone railing which marked the end of the balcony, the rain had started almost a half hour ago, the clouds releasing all their anger on Percy in a form of a downpour.

He diverted his eyes from the Rubix cube he had solved eighteen times and sighed. He didn't expect to meet the primordial god of love a second time of the day in front of them.

Cupid was sitting in front of him, he too was as drenched as Percy which told him that he was there for a long time his snowy white wings to soaked with rain. His straight black hair was flying in the air, but they didn't grasp his attention to remove them.

The poisonous mixture of blood in his eyes was glued at him.

* * *

 **Please comment.**

 **Faqeera.**


	19. Chapter 18 The talk and goodbye

**Disclaimer: This chapter contain abuse and gore. Not ideal for children and for faint- hearted.  
You might feel uncomfortable reading some scenes. Tread carefully. You have been warned.**

 **Hey guys! I am not satisfied with this chapter, I was distracted because of the tests, and yes as. please comment, Please vote. I have still given my best, this chapter was the most difficult to write till now.**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _Someone who is worthy of your love will never put you in a situation where you must sacrifice your dignity, your integrity, or your self-worth to be with them._

* * *

Percy's eyes refused to meet him, but he was ready for what Cupid was going to say.

Percy was proved wrong, Cupid's words obviously startled him.

"Do you know why I kissed you that day." He didn't want to know the answer to the question, but as usual, his wish was disregarded.

"I was attracted to you, a sixteen years old boy." Cupid hard stare stilled Percy.

"I was the one who had dropped you on the doorstep of Sally Jackson, I had also given you a gift that day, which according to you and your friends was the worse curse anyone could get." Cupid had won, Percy's attention was fully at him." I gave you my full blessing that day, which means practically claimed you as my heir..."

 _Why..._ Percy weakly thought.

"I gave you the gift that you will attain the power of charmspeak and perfection the day you reach sixteen, mortals, goddesses even primordials will fall for you, no one can make you fall in love with themselves by any spells or other unfair means " He barely had time to realize the fact before the man spoke. " But the blessing worked out rather too well than we all predicted." He giggled. Yes, the primordial god of love son of Ares and Aphrodite, etc. not sniggered, not laughed, giggled.

Today was not Percy's day.

"You were desired by many even when you were a kid, and that too many times I must say." Percy knew what he meant by that. It was only one time but he didn't bother to correct that, it was enough for him to haunt him for the rest of his life.

The rain intensified, but neither of them moved to take shelter, Percy had enough, he had lost the will to speak, but Cupid was not done there was more to come. "What did you feet when you saw Annabeth kissing the son of Nike?." His voice was crystal clear regardless of the raging storm.

It was a different topic and the one which Percy wanted to avoid the most. He felt only the slightest hint of surprise, the question was another proof that Primordials were watching him.

Maybe they were watching them even now. When the lie was forming in his mind he caught Cupid's eyes, they dared him to lie. What was Percy supposed to say? the truth? that he had punched him in his ribs, nose until he had heard enough noise that belonged to the demigod's shattering bones. He had not felt his heart shatter in millions of tiny pieces or the boiling rage in the chest or anything else was suppose to feel at that particular moment.

He had felt absolutely nothing.

 _Flashback_

 _He punched him just to quench his thirst for blood, he stopped, not because that if he delivered a few more punches home Noah would die, the reason was the presence of gods in the Camp, his howls would attract the unwanted attention._

 _He turned back, ignoring the vile women's wails and threats. He licked the blood on his fist. Annabeth's wails were beautiful, they were music to his ears. He started walking but soon stopped in his mid steps, as he came face to face with the two forest Nymphs and three Dryad._

 _He stood there dumbstruck, his eyes scanning them, they were enthralling in their own way. They didn't sprint to Dionysus, instead, they moved towards him - or more likely drifted towards him, they were holding something behind their backs, completely hidden from his view. They pulled it out._

 _A large bowl of water and a white fluffy towel._

 _Never in his wildest dream, he could imagine it. Speechless, He stared at his faces, the dryads were giggling, joy present in their green eyes, as if he had cracked a joke, and not almost beaten someone to death, while the nymphs faces told a completely different story, they held a warm, welcoming gaze as if he was a king coming back home after winning a battle. The one on the left who was holding the tub motioned him to wash his hands in the bowl. He submerged his hand in the water, he had licked almost half of the blood so there was not much to wash._

 _When his hand was clean, he wiped it with the help of the towel, he had no idea what they were doing here, their job was to serve gods and demigods present there._

 _And why were they helping him to hide his crime?._

 _Did he ever owed them something?._

 _He nodded at them as a thank you and jogged towards the dining pavilion and realized that he has not wiped his arm, turning back didn't sound good. Disregarding he jogged._

 _Flasback over._

Cupid's figure was blurred but his red eyes glinted. It was another completely different part of him that had acted that day, the same part had used Annabeth.

The part had never liked Annabeth in the first place. It had asked her to be his girlfriend so that the girls in the Camp half-blood know that he was taken and don't approach him. But it didn't help him much, they had started bothering him more, occasional touches, lovey-dovey eyes.

It had made him sick, he had always wondered why it was happening.

After hearing Cupid's explanation their actions were justified.

The other part of him had liked Annabeth very much and wanted her to be his girlfriend, it liked to see her smile laugh, see her grey eyes twinkling...

As if Cupid was reading his mind he sneered,"Annabeth was not worthy of your love, In fact, none of the campers deserved you, they didn't even deserve to walk on the same land you walk, didn't deserve to breathe the same air." Cupid fixed him with a cold stare, it wasn't meant for him, but for the campers.

" You are only sixteen, after you finish your training, you will be more powerful, more mature and needless to say more beautiful the consequences of my blessing will be terrible, even I am not sure that if I was in your place _,I "_ emphasising the letter "would be able to handle the mess." Percy closed his eyes, an attempt to escape from this world, it although the effort went vain.

" The one who deserves you will be the only one you will love, you will not understand now, you all were sent here to know about the Primordials and about what you are about to face in the coming future, the first session is over, tomorrow you all are going to meet another Primordial." He stopped, as if thinking something. "They used you because of your beauty, but when the rose turned black and thorny, it was repudiated. Use what they have relinquished as a best weapon you have got."

He opened his eyes, only to stare at the empty space where the white-clothed god had been.

* * *

They all had assembled in front of the gates of the stone castle, they all were happy to get out of the place, but the worry about whom they were going to meet next and what they all will go through chewed their insides.

Their fake glum faces somehow fooled Psyche who was crying rivers, Cupid stood his arms folded, and also had a fake sad face but like the demi-primordials, he was happy that they were getting out of here, via the portal which was opened by Cupid behind Kai.

Jayden looked had Percy, he had currently adopted the I- don't -give- it- a -damn look, Jayden gave away a small smile when he saw Psyche enveloped Kai into a bear hug, "I w.. will miss yyou.." She buried her nose in his shoulder, half blowing it, after a while, she brought her arms back to her sides turning towards her next victim which was, unfortunately, Jayden, completely missing Kai's sickening look.

She reminded him of his mom Aphrodite... what would she be doing without him now... She had always troubled him by leaping into his room, making him insane with her talking about her latest boyfriends, new mortal styles and dresses in the market, Olympus gossips and what not.

Cupid offered his wife a red silk handkerchief "Thank you, honey, you are such a bastard." Jayden gaped turned pale white, shot a told you so look towards Dayna.

A few days ago, when she was calling a demigod in Camp half blood a bastard Psyche had scolded her for using such an inferior language, Dayna had objected that nowadays this word is another word for gentlemen. They had rolled their eyes for such a poor lie, but Psyche was dumber than they all thought as she brought it.

Cupid clenched his fist, his nerve throbbing at his temple his exasperated face told them they all were dead. "You bloody rascals..."

They exchanged quick glances and made a beeline for the portal.

* * *

Before they could reach, the portal exploded around them, maybe because Cupid was mad. Like a tornado snatching a tree up by the roots, the force yanked all off them by their feet. Percy caught a last glimpse of the flaming Cupid and waving Pschye spinning away from them, which made him a bit deary, they were not that bad... he took his words back when he remembered the previous night.

A whiplash-hard current of wind caught him, vanishing his thoughts sending him hurtling, his wrist was caught by a warm, calloused hand.

Kai. The other one was caught by a gloved hand. Dayna. They had formed a human chain. They fell into red spirals.

Hopefully never to return.

* * *

It was the first time they all had gone through the portal. there had been a sense of flying, of weightless falling, as if she was in the eye of the cyclone.

Howling winds tore at her, ripped her hand from Jayden and the scream from her mouth. Her ears went deaf, but she still could sense others screaming too. She fell whirling through the heart of the portal.

What felt like a thousand years, they fell on the ground. The impact was so hard that the wind was knocked out of Dayna's chest, leaving her breathless. She turned so that her back was facing the ground, and breathed deeply.

The air was hot and sulfurous meant for killing who inhaled it yet it felt like the best oxygen she ever had.

Her vision cleared Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood in the grey hazy sky. The landscape – at least what she could see of it –was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. She was too stunned to think properly, but a voice caught her attention, as it didn't belonged to any of her friend, correction _a thousand of voices_ , they were coming from a long black flowing ribbon.

A river.

 _Delia... you are back home..._

 _Princess._

Surely, no one brave enough would call her a princess, she hated fairy tales. She must be hallucinating.

Her eyes scanned their surroundings swiftly, At her left, the ground dropped away in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.

They were on the shore of the river, it really wasn't a land it was made up of pieces of black glass others started gaining strength and got up, muttering curses which would have made Dayna grin, but her cheeks had no strength to pull up.

Jayden was shell- shocked and was having trouble breathing but after few minutes he was alright he shook his head, Kai and Percy were absolutely fine, Kai was analyzing while Percy was running his head through his hair.

"Where are we? I swear I am not traveling through the portal again." Jayden promised himself. Unlike, Jayden Dayna knew where they were.

The bloody sky.

The river... it looked like river Cocytus, river of lamentation, which brought immense misery.

The black mountains.

The black land that stretched as far she could see

The hot, sticky air.

She had read about it in the books, heard about it by campers.

It was not real Dayna said to herself.

 _No, no_ , Dayna took a sharp intake of breath, Percy's knowing gaze confirmed her thoughts.

She was going to meet her father.

She was standing _on_ her father.

Tartarus.

Now she realized who her father truly was. Darkest and deepest area of Hades realm and the primordial of abyss.

 **Faqeera.**


	20. Chapter 19 even salt looks like sugar

**Disclaimer: This chapter contain abuse and gore. Not ideal for children and for faint- hearted.  
You might feel uncomfortable reading some scenes. Tread carefully. You have been warned.**

 **Hey guys. I will be telling something about myself. I am fourteen years old basically a kid. I intended to make this chapter more horrific, bit please understand that no one (except a few people) knows that I am writing a book, and if they come to knew, I will be goner, if they read this book, you will not even find my dead body. They will criticize me for having this type of thinking.**

 **Son of death** **dude you seriously have a wild imagination.**

 **Guest** **Thank you and sorry it is not gonna be Cuercy.**

 **I will be dedicating this chapter to Dragonshero2 for being a great supporter since the begining.**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _Don't trust everything you see. Even salt looks like sugar._

* * *

Kevin was happy, this was the last delivery of the day and then he was free to do whatever he wanted to do.

And the thing he wanted to do most was to spend the rest of the day with his five years old daughter Olivia and his lovely wife Daisy, in the newly opened amusement park near the Empire state building.

He skipped the few steps and rang the bell of the apartment number 104, he looked down at his breast pocket to pull out the pen, his eyes caught the numbers of the address

114.

He had rung the bell of the apartment number 104, he shook his head slowly, inwardly smiling at his own foolishness, he had been so happy that he had rang the bell of the wrong apartment. Apartment 114 must be upstairs then.

It would be rude, to go without saying sorry.

As he was patiently waiting for someone to come out, the door cracked open. A women's head popped out, she was lovely she had long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it, the color of the eyes was hard to identify because of the sparkling afternoon sun. His eyes met hers.

"Uhmm... I am sorry Miss, I accidentally rang of your apartment..."

Before, he could finish the apology her face broke into a small simile. "Oh, it's alright." She hushed him, her honeyed voice allured him.

"But as compensation can you please try my blueberry cake I had just baked." Kevin doubted that anyone like her would exist in this world. She was kind. "Thank you for your kindness, but I have to deliver this parcel." Her face fell. "I understand... my children would love eating the cake but now they are gone abroad for higher studies and I am all alone now."

Kevin felt pity for this women if he left her without no company to eat with, he was a family man and if he told his wife about this accident she will never forgive him." I will surely come after delivering this parcel." Her face lit up with extreme joy.

She nodded and closed the door.

At that time Kevin didn't knew he had just accepted death's invitation.

* * *

He stood in front of the door, he had just delivered his last parcel of the day, when he had asked about the women who live downstairs, he had got a pleasant response about, Sally, and her children, especially about the boy.

"Oh sometimes I am jealous, they are so perfect in every way, especially Percy." She had gotten a dreamy look on her face.

He rung the bell and then smacked his head, he should have gone to the nearby store to bring something. The door opened, Sally smiled "come in" her voice was warm as a quilt and inviting, and suddenly out of nowhere he remembered the story he had narrated his daughter yesterday, Hansel and Gretel, he felt like Hansel, and the women in front of him was the old witch. Her hand shot out and yanked him inside.

* * *

He was greeted by a very foul smell. The small corridor was dimly lit, he had nyctalopia since birth, so it was difficult to see in the dark with great accomplishment he bend down and started untying his laces, Sally stopped him, "Don't the floor is dirty."

"Welcome," her breathy voice called for him she started twirling on the floor in addition to she started giggling just like a child, Kevin would have smiled if it wasn't eerie. However every instinct he had told him to run.

She grabbed his hand and led him forward, after a step he heard a shattering sound beneath his shoe, he took another step, the sound still followed. An icy chill filled him, it was the sound of shattering glass. And the women in front of him was twirling but she had stopped giggling.

She never warned him about the pieces of shards on the floor.

He bends down to tie his laces, his fingers came in contact with... a thick liquid. He straightened.

They walked inside the room, the room was dimly illuminated by a beautiful florescent light coming from a fashionable design above the photo frame, she guided him to what looked like a stuffy chair. "Nice chair," he commented. "I just made it from new leather, she responded.

Wait, _made it._

"Wait for a minute, The cake is in the fridge, entertain yourself with the songs, I have got a new music system" She stood beside him for a few minutes, music started coming beside him. She handed him a newspaper. "Should I switch on another light, it would be difficult to see because of your disease." She offered.

"No thank you." He pulled out his contacts from his pocket.

He never told her about the disease.

It was dollhouse from Melanie Martinez, his wife was a great fan.

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family_

 _When you walk away, it's when we really play_

 _You don't hear me when I say,_

 _Mom, please wake up_

 _Dad's with a slut and your son is smoking cannabis_

 _No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

He felt very anxious and restless, he didn't know why. His eyes involuntary flickered towards the sound of utensils and assumed it was kitchen.

He rubbed his temple and scanned the headlines.

 **A NEWSPAPERMEN, POSTMAN, SALESMEN WENT MISSING A MONTH AGO, LAST SPOTTED NEAR MANHATTAN.**

Beneath the headlines was the very building he was in and the pictures of the lost ones he gulped, feeling bad for the families. He put the cause of his distress down and moved his eyes on the only source of light. The picture frame got his attention, having nothing to do he walked towards it.

It was the picture of Sally, she was looking stunning, in front of her stood two children, a boy and a girl both of them was a piece of art, they must be around sixteen. The trio was smiling and looking very happy.

He moved his hand upwards to touch, and then he noticed something on his finger.

It was blood and it wasn't his, as he should have surely felt pain. He felt perplexed.

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

The lyrics were doing something to his mind, he inspected the picture closely. His eyes caught the reflection of Sally behind him, he practically screamed. She was grinning like a lunatic, it was not ordinary. He whirled around so fast that he stumbled.

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry_

 _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

 _And forgets his infidelity_

 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_

 _Go back to being plastic_

"Miss, it is you... I got a bit scared. He stared at her, she seemed pretty normal. In her hands, she was holding a cake. Kevin had never seen this type of cake before, it looked delicious in the dark.

It was made up of blueberry, as she had promised him earlier. But a very dark substance was poured over it, it wasn't cream... it was liquid, droplets were forming at the end and sliding down to meet, the minute's white rocks on the tray, for the decoration purposes, because of his disease could see the thick liquid properly, small triangles, they looked like cherries, was placed in the middle "miss, what..." she answered his question before he could complete it. "It is chocolate, my aunt sent me from Ecuador."

In the background, the song continued.

 _No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

Sweat trickled down his face, Kevin sat down on the chair, wishing he had never left it in the first place. She cut out a slice of the cake and offered it, he gladly took it. He took the first bite. and gagged he wanted to spit it out, but Sally's cute eager face made him swallow it, it was even worse than the fermented shark meat he had tried on the new year's eve. He was feeling like he was about to vomit, unexpectedly his whole body started shaking.

"How is it?."

"Wonderful, miss."

He pulled out his handkerchief, but his shaking fingers dropped it. He bends down to pick it up. His knuckles came in contact with Sally's ankle. Her blood covered her ankles. In shock, he looked upwards to see now standing women. Her face stared down to his horrified face. She was grinning ear to ear her teeth sharp like a tiger. The worst part about the chef was the wildness in her eyes. Madness lurked behind them, two festering pools of sickness. Terror gripped every inch of his body, paralyzing him on the spot.

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family_

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

He looked down, Her feet were in reverse direction and covered with cuts. The light switched on automatically. Kevin's chest was constricted and his throat seemed to swell. It was like a horror movie. It had to be. The crew workers must be hiding somewhere. They were looking for new actors, so they must have decided to test him.

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

Kevin almost lost control over his bladder.

Walls were covered with blood, broken body parts were lying on the floor, his eyes fixed themselves on the hand which had beautiful flower designs made from blood. "Oh, what are you gonna tell your daughter," she said. "That you were wet your pants, it will be so embarrassing." She laughed at her own joke, it was not as joyful as it was earlier.

Kevin caught a glimpse of the cake. The very dark substance was... blood the minute white rocks were crumbled pieces of bones... the cherries it looked like small parts of lungs or stomach cut in a triangular shape.

 _Nice set... it looks real_. And the woman in front of him is a great actor. He looked away, the glinting pieces of glass caught his attention, he could see a small part of the corridor, it was covered with shattered pieces of glasses.

She picked up the newspaper, inspecting it," I was wondering when they will find it out." Her face looked like she was really wondering. "I will tell you where they actually are, well you see the cake you have just eaten is made up of the postman's blood, bones, and the triangular pieces are lungs." She picked up the lung and took a bite, moaning in pleasure.

"The chair, you were sitting in earlier was made up from The salesmen's skin, I really loved his skin."

Kevin mind's had stopped working.

These people who were working on the movie deserves an Oscar.

"The newspaper man's blood is on walls, I love painting!." She threw her hands in the air. "But I have a bit shortage of blood mind giving me some."

She picked up the knife on the table "Don't worry it will be quick." The knife was a prop he was sure about that. She grinned at him, it was same insane grin as before and stabbed him.

* * *

Sally smiled.

After every murder she commit she would always cut her arms deep seven time.

Fourteen slices decorated her arm.

She cut her skin, red blood slipped out, falling on the floor mixing with Kevin's blood.

Second cut, on her elbow.

Third cut, on her palm.

Fourth cut, on her wrist.

The darkness swallowed her, never to wake up again.

* * *

The deadly sin smiled and moved out of its host, The host fell dead on the floor, along with the stupid mortal.

 _It will be enough to bring you to us_ , she thought as she took a last look at the boy in the picture, and then vanished to meet with the others.

 **Faqeera.**


	21. Chapter 20 Kai's test: Kill Ecidna

For Kai, a thousand years had passed since they arrived in Tartarus. But what seemed like yesterday Tartarus assured him that it had only been a month, and three months since they had left the mortal world.

Tartarus have been training them mercilessly since they had arrived, as Cupid had warned them. They also discovered that Tartarus loved to boast about himself and his area.

Kai was pretty sure that even Zeus wouldn't be able to match his level of arrogance.

Tartarus had a passion for giving detail description of his favorite residents.

River Cocytus flows into the river Acheron, across which is the underworld, the mythological abode of the dead. Like every river, it had its own mind. Cocytus' water is freezing cold, filled with millions of heartbroken voices as if the river were made of distilled sadness. If dipped in, the person's thoughts will become sad and miserable, having no purpose to live.

River Lethe is the river of forgetfulness and is one of several rivers in the Underworld. A mere drop from the river can make someone begin to forget their whole identity. Spirits who wish to be reborn bathe in it to completely forget who their former selves are, allowing them to be reincarnated into another life. Dayna told them Percy had barely escaped its waves during his battle with the Titans. Sometimes, Kai would feel bad for his best friend not because of the prophecy, but for having a sister who was untrustworthy and loved to make his life even more miserable.

River Phlegethon or some legends say River of Healing, The Phlegethon is the River of Fire that flows from Hades' realm down into Tartarus; it keeps the wicked alive so they can endure the torments of the Fields of Punishment. Interestingly enough though it heals mortals, its fire can kill Cyclopes despite their immunity to fire. When Jayden had asked why Tartarus said that the river always favored mortals and hated gods for their arrogance.

River Acheron. It is also called the River of Pain as it is the ultimate punishment for many souls of the damned, especially murderers. This is the point where Charon, ferries the souls of the dead to the Underworld. From what Kai had heard from Dayna he wasn't a pleasant guy. If you cross this river you will hear thousands of voices crying out, shrieking in agony and pleading for mercy. The Acheron also has a malevolent and mesmerizing effect on whoever comes too close to it, blaming them for egregious sins they never committed and showing them their worst memories, trying to convince them to jump into the river.

River Styx is the most sacred river that separates the land of the living from the realm of the dead located in the Underworld. Oaths made by this river brings something which worse than death to the Oath Bearer if not fulfilled. If anyone bathes in the River Styx and survives, that person will bear The Curse of Achilles and thus, he/she becomes invulnerable to most physical attacks, excluding a small spot on their body that if struck will instantly kill them. The river is very polluted, being filled with pretty much anything you could imagine: broken toys, ripped up diplomas, etc. – the scrapheap of human miseries. The river is filled with lost hopes and dreams, as well as wishes that never came true. Tartarus also mentioned to Percy that his Curse of Achilles is no longer there as Annabeth had betrayed him, Percy accepted that fact without causing too much havoc.

Kai sighed for the umpteenth time, Tartarus had commanded him to hunt down Echidna, wife of Typhoon, as a test of what he have learned in the duration of a month. After aimless wandering and cursing, he had finally found his target, sharping her claws with the help of a bone, or it was the opposite, Kai thought.

The only weapon Tartarus had allowed Kai was a small dagger made of celestial bronze. Tartarus had entrusted him with the mission of taking her slit eyes and bringing them to him.

Deep in his heart, Kai wished that no women get this type of father in law.

He observed his victim, racking his brain on how to kill her. His height was nothing compared to Echidna's 6'4 height. Her brown hair was caked with dust and pieces of black shards, her forked tongue was repeatedly sliding on her sharp fangs. Her skin and eyes also resemble a reptile's, her eyes were sideways slits and her skin was bright green and scaly it didn't contrast well with the Tartarus environment. The Tail was swishing in the air. Kai wondered once again what in the name of hades Typhoon saw in her.

In Tartarus, monsters were the strongest so Kai had practically zero chance of winning.

Her red slit-like eyes found his.

No one in the Tartarus knew that they were demi-primordial, but when Dayna had pointed out that they could sense their essence, her father had chuckled to himself, no one would as he had covered their essence and they were still weak and pathetic.

For Echidna, he was just her next meal. She gave out a menacing sneer and charged at him with a battle cry that almost blasted Kai's eardrums.

 **Faqeera.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be long, hope so. And sorry I could not find a quote to match this chapter.**


	22. Author's note

**Hey guys, I know that you are surprised as in last chapter, I promised that next one will be a long chapter.**

 **I had an intention of giving weekly updates and I am doing it even... but I don't think that it would be possible.**

 **I am not an emotional person, but ... just say I am going through something in which no one can help. and It will take much time to heal.**

 **I see if I can update after three weeks.**

 **Sorry**

 **Faqeera.**


	23. Chapter 21 passed

**Disclaimer: This chapter contain abuse and gore. Not ideal for children and for faint- hearted.  
You might feel uncomfortable reading some scenes. Tread carefully. You have been warned.**

 **Sorry to make you all wait for so long, I had been very tired and disturbed these few months, I use murders I commit in my book to release my anger and frustrations. You all will be seeing many in upcoming chapters.**

 **son of death** **thank you but I am very happy being single :D.**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _Selfish people often mistake selfishness for strength. It takes no talent, no intelligence, no self-control and no effort to sacrifice other people for your ego._

* * *

Kai couldn't decide whether to fight with shadows or bare hands, but now she was just few feets away from him, adrenaline kicked in he summoned the shadows, as Tartarus have instructed him to do in one of the sessions, the shadow wrapped around her snake-like body like black octopus tendrils, suffocating her, she hissed, just like a snake in rage, the shadows tightened their iron grip on her green scaly skin, she howled in pain, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. He threw his knife at her, the knife bounced from her scaly skin and fell on the ground, clattering. Kai cursed his stupidity.

Echidna took advantage of his distraction, her tail broke free and slapped him hard, the air was knocked from his lungs, he fell on the ground several feet away from where he was standing before, the black glass dug in his skin, causing the area to split open and start bleeding.

It didn't cause pain, he had gotten used to it. All of a sudden he remembered something. Hera had told him that she had driven Dionysus insane to the point he had to go to Zeus to be cured.

Kai focused at the snake-like women in front of him, who was in the clutches of shadows again. She was already mad in anger. He was Hera's son and he was very good at making his mother angry, just like her.

"Your green skin is very ugly, no one why your husband hates you so much."

It wasn't a good start but it worked.

She roared, Kai's next action surprised him, He summoned more shadows, and directed it inside her mouth. Her red slit eyes widened. In minutes, she dropped dead.

Well, killing her was really easy. He didn't feel happy or proud of himself as he should have. Then he realized something.

He had just committed his first murder.

He wanted to forget that he had murdered someone, it was a monster, but it was still a life...

He shook his head. She will get reincarnated and he will soon get used to it. He kneeled down to pick his knife, now the question was how will he peel out her eyes. He had to do it fast before she...

He scooted closer to her, he pulled out gloves Tartarus have given to him, they were made up Cyclopes skin, grateful for the first time, he begins his work. He cut the corners of her red slit eyes deep, ichor trails soon appeared at the corner of her eyes, making her look even more horrific than before, Kai took a deep breath and gathered his courage, he was never interested in cutting people or in blood.

Why in the name of Hades did Tartarus need her eyes?.

Like a professional doctor, he tenderly peeled the hairless eyebrows. Red lifeless eyes met crimson red. He was not frightened this time.

Done.

It was an ugly picture, Kai once again took a deep breath and gouge her eyes out. He pulled out the small sac Tartarus had given him along with the gloves and dropped the eyes into it, without looking back he broke into a run.

* * *

Tartarus palace, their current residence was on his heart, he knew the whole map pf Tartarus like the back of his hand, so it didn't take much time to find it.

The palace was well designed, huge and the made of stygian iron. Tartarus surely knew to live lavishly, using the best resources one can ever have.

The giant doors automatically opened, welcoming the son of Erebus.

He accepted their welcome and walked in, the structure inside the palace always took his breath away, the hallway was lined with the statue of gruesome monsters, Kai always ignored their menacing structures. Soon he reached the throne room, he stared at the throne of Tartarus.

It was made up of monsters bones and skin, nothing more as Tartarus had told them that he had designed his throne for his comfort, not to show his power.

People already knew about the power he wields.

His friends came running, Jayden smacked his back " Woah Kai we wanted to search for you alas-"

"You were feeling lazy?."

"Yeah, and you are alive?, I barely managed to survive when I had encountered her," Percy asked, faking a surprise.

"You wanted me to be dead?."

"You will be hurt by the truth."

Before Kai could speak, he felt an unwanted but familiar presence disturbing their reunion, he was sure others felt that too.

They turned to face him.

The throne, which was empty a few minutes ago was now occupied by Dayna's father, he was sitting in a relaxed position, taking in everyone's gazes. Kai calmed his nerves, It wasn't the first time he was meeting him. Although it was hard work to stay calm, knowing that he can kill him this very minute.

Tartarus walked briskly towards them, his face unreadable. "You passed out very well ." He gave out a creepy grin. His sound cutting the silence, like knife cutting butter.

Of course, he knew it, Kai had killed Echidna on top of him after all."I would have preferred a more creative way." _No one is asking about your opinion_ , Kai wanted to say, but he forced his own expression to remain blank.

"So where are they?.

Kai pulled out the sac from his pocket and handed the sac into Tartarus outstretched hand, making sure to not make any contact with his skin. Tartarus untied the sac and tilted it, the eyes rolled on his palm like small balls, the cornea of the eyes stuck to his skin, but he didn't minded at all. The demi-primordials eyes were glued to Tartarus, wondering what will he do with them.

He dropped the sac on the black floor and _popped_ one of the eyes in his mouth, Kai struggled to hide his surprise. Tartarus kept chewing, not obvious to the situation around him. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally took notice of what was happening around him. "I am sorry." He said, "It must be hard for you kids to see me enjoying this alone." He outstretched his hand in their direction, stopping for a few seconds when in front of the person, no one excepted it, his hand stayed more than a few seconds in Percy's direction, after no response, he withdrew his hand, the eyeball on his palm felt neglected.

"Don't tell me later that I didn't ask you," he said as he popped the eye. Kai was grateful that Tartarus kept his mouth closed while eating otherwise he would have thrown out his lunch on the floor.

Tartarus licked the sticky red cornea from his fingers. Dayna was the first one to recover from the shock, he was Tartarus he is supposed to do these types of things to keep up with his reputation, but this was quite unexpected.

"You said Kai to kill the mother of monsters, all alone, just to satisfy your stomach?." She said, a low growl escaped her mouth. The rage crept him, along with Dayna but he pushed the fury back, surprisingly this time he didn't let it go. For the first time Kai noticed how much Dayna had inherited from her father.

They both could be angered easily, had same amythst eyes, and radiated arrogance both were sadistic, but Dayna was not as much as her father was, they both shared delight in Pleasure in inciting terror in their victims. The only difference was that Tartarus somber attitude didn't matched with Dayna's cheerfulness.

"I had weaken her a bit,and Kai's powers had been upgraded since past few weeks, tendrils of shadow were very poisonous even for my daughter in law." He answered as he let out a small sigh. Kai had been thinking to battle with the without the help of shadows, if he had did that, the small cut wouldn't had been his only injuries.

"What about Typhon will he not be angry?" heads turned to look at Jayden. Tartarus gave out his trademark creepy grin. "Typhoeus personally had wanted to have a taste of her eyes.

"Since you are infuriated, by the outcome, we will decide who is next by a game." As soon he said it, two black marble hexagonal pillars rise from the stygian iron,made from the very same material from which the palace was made from. On top of the three feet, long pillars rested a fishbowl while one was small and had only three chits in it, the other one was large and had hundreds of chits in it, filled to the rim.

Tartarus turned his head in towards the right small bowl, "this consist of you three, while the other one." he turned his head in the left direction "is the monsters you will fight."

He flexed his fingers slowly and deliberately above the smaller bowl and dropped his hand to pick one. Kai felt others suspense, including his own, as Tartarus opened it and read the name aloud.

 **Faqeera.**


	24. Author's note 3

Hi, my exams are over now, I just want to ask... should I continue writing this book, pl let me know, if you like this is book or not.

 **Faqeera.**


	25. Chapter 22 The innocent murderer

**Chapter 22 The innocent murderer**

 **Hey guys. I am back. As promised, this is my longest chapter (3859). If you find any mistakes in my grammar, or any doubt you guys have, please comment.I am beginner and tend to do mistakes. Sorry for the delay, my parents don't let me touch my laptop:(.**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter contain abuse and gore. Not ideal for children and for faint- hearted.**

 **You might feel uncomfortable reading some scenes. Tread carefully. You have been warned.**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _I want to hurt myself or hurt anyone._  
 _I think about chucking a hammer at someone's head,_  
 _or slitting someone's throat from behind._  
 _I think about jabbing a knife in my neck,_  
 _or crushing someone's skull._  
 _I think about burning someone alive,_  
 _or poisoning them with bleach._

 _They don't have to do anything to me,_  
 _they don't have to say anything to me;_  
 _they could do nice things for me,_  
 _they could say nice things to me._

 _And I just think about hurting them,_  
 _over and over I think about hurting them;_  
 _and the thoughts get stronger,_  
 _and it's so hard to fight them._

 _And I feel like I might go on a killing spree,_  
 _and in the moment it feels so right;_  
 _like it's what I'm supposed to do,_  
 _a hunger pain I need to fill._

 _With ****** and blood and screaming,_  
 _their screams in my mind;_  
 _only make me laugh._  
 _It feels like my mind is possessed._

 _These thoughts are all disturbed,_  
 _then they subside until it's time;_  
 _for them to come back again,_  
 _and I'm always left feeling confused and frightened._

 _It's a struggle fighting these thoughts everyday,_  
 _it's a struggle "pretending" they aren't there._  
 _It's a struggle "lying" to everyone and myself,_  
 _it's a struggle hiding;_  
 _it's a struggle stuffing these sick thoughts_  
 _back into my deranged brain._  
 _And no one can make it better,_  
 _no arrangement of words makes a difference._

 _I get tired trying to explain my suffering to the ignorant._  
 _But still I want them to know,_  
 _and I don't want to sugar coat the dark and ****;_  
 _because my mind only forces me to hate them._

 _I want to spit the gross truth in their faces._  
 _I want to smother their minds with demented thoughts,_  
 _I want them to feel despair;_  
 _I want them to suffer too._

 _I want them to know, I want them to be scared._  
 _I want them to be uncomfortable,_  
 _I want them to hurt;_  
 _then I wouldn't have to explain._

 _Because I don't need pity,_  
 _pity can't fix me;_  
 _pity is useless._

 _I need to be able to speak about my demons,_  
 _without someone judging me or being afraid of me;_  
 _or treating me as if I all I am is my thoughts._  
 _Because I'm more afraid then they are._

 _I'm more terrified of my own thoughts,_  
 _especially when these thoughts don't feel like my own._  
 _And If my thoughts are not my own, then whose are they?_  
 _I want these thoughts to go away..._

* * *

"Percy."

Tartarus met his eyes and smirked which annoyingly resembled Dayna's. He spared no time and pulled out another chit from the second glass bowl, " Empousa." He read it out loud.

"Lucky," Kai muttered under his breath.

Percy grinned, they have faced many monsters who were more vicious than them. Before Tartarus could say anything or demand for a snack, Percy rushed out, not believing his luck.

* * *

For the first time he didn't mind the monsters.

He ignored them, and wandered without direction, but his eyes searched for any sign of a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg, and wings.

He didn't find her,but he did find some one he had no wish to see.

Kampê.

Kampê 's human head was held high, with snakes for hair, like Medusa. She had a half-human body, like a centaur but with reptilian skin and a dragon half, with gigantic claws. Her dragon half was black with white stripes down her back. Her huge dark reptilian wings flapped, the huge venom-dripping scorpion tail which was extremely poisonous swished in the air, and at the point where her halves meet, her skin occasionally produced ferocious mutated animal heads that constantly change shaped to a wolf, crocodile and many more animals, they also acted like a gruesome, monstrous belt. Hundreds of violent darting vipers were sprouted from her legs. Her eyelids blink sideways, like a reptile's. What was different that she looked more lethal than before.

He must be imaging things, it was impossible to be recreated again so fast.

What was more she was staring at river Lethe's water.

She must be trying to see herself.

He was about slip away, that's when she took noticed to the uninvited guest. She mumbled something in an ancient rumbling language.

There was no time to waste.

He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, it transformed into its sword form, three feet long.

The demon advanced.

She spat acid, which Percy jumped a feet back to avoid, the place on which the acid landed was eaten away, by the corrosive liquid.

Since when acid started burning the land. She gave out a war cry, and flapped her wings in the air, and started the rain of acid once again, Percy dodged the thick acid drops, only to was given no time to attack, the scorpion tail was trying his best to reach him, but thanks to his training he managed to avoid them in time.

He was so absorbed into the fight, he didn't noticed the river underneath him, the river welcomed him open arms.

* * *

His head throbbed, his entire body howled in pain. He wanted to scream or call someone for help, but his sound came out muffled, something was there in his mouth, a piece of cloth, which prevented him from screaming.

He opened his wet eyes.

Only to see two figures were standing upside down in front of him. His eyes widened in shock before his mind could analyze, what was happening in front of him. The wretched man in front of him slapped him on his soft cheek, the force was more than enough to make him fall on the ground but instead he was swinging?...

The gag in his mouth terminated him from making any noise but it didn't stop the stinging of his right cheek. What was happening? didn't Gabe was dead, or rather turned into a statue and sold by his mother in the name of art.

The pain clouded his mind, making it hard to think straight. He had been tortured and escaped the clutches of death in the past, but why this seemed to be the most brutal one he had ever felt, there was no one to answer his questions, the scene in front of him tugged at something he could barely put his finger on it but at the same time it was like seeing it for the first time.

The swinging didn't stop, making him realize that he was the one hanging upside down, his aching bag made it impossible to look upwards, but he managed to catch a glimpse of his mother's favorite and most expensive jeans was tied to his legs and the wings of the fan.

He felt quite small compared to his impressive height. He caught the sight of the small hands which were drenched in Scarlett. Then it hit him.

They belonged to him.

He was small, like when he was five years old.

How could this happen?

The leather belt made contact with his shredded clothes, blood trickled down. Percy whimpered.

Again.

Again.

Again.

A pool of blood was already formed below him.

Again. Harder this time.

Again.

Again, the iron buckle scratched his blooded skin, he screamed in agony.

He wanted to die, how he was still alive?.

What in the name of Hades was happening?.

A hand grabbed his hair roughly, almost tearing them from his scalp, "Tsk, tsk such a pretty boy, aren't you." The shrill voice cooed. It belonged to a woman, but he had never seen this woman, her black hair was pulled up into a tight bun, her eyes were too small for her face, while her nose covered almost half of her face, toad-like lips stretched into an ugly smile.

How could somebody as ugly like this exist?. His eyes caught Gabe's figure. _Oh, someone as horrid as this woman already exists_.

He was brought back into reality, by a harsh slap. "Honey how could this freak stare at me like this?." She screeched, the sound was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

"My darling" Gabe purred. "You can punish him," he said as he extended his hand, with the belt. The woman, from what he could make out with his wet eyes, made a bored expression and groaned. She marched into his mother's room. He could hear sounds of her throwing things,

What was she doing?

Or rather what she was trying to find.

Tears still left his eyes like rain from clouds, making his eyes red, but somehow from inside it felt like he had felt this type of pain before, but it felt like he was suffering from this for the first time. Percy was sure that some of his ribs were broken.

Were the primordials were giving him another test, what type of test this was? What type of reaction did they want from this?.

It confused him, Gabe took swigs of his beer and plopped down on the couch, which Percy was grateful for. The women reappeared, holding the plastic handle of the iron, her arm stretched making sure that the thick triangular iron slab was far away from her.

"What are you planning to do honey," Gabe asked perplexed. But Percy knew what she was going to do.

His heart stopped.

Oh, how he wish it could.

She was gonna burn him.

 _No._

He will die.

He could feel the heat from this distance. He was bleeding heavily, and he couldn't even move away because of the state he was in. His body would be scarred for life. So, maybe this was his test. What was their motive?.

He didn't want to give this test.

"Don't." he cried out but all that came out was a whimper. She halted, "When is your wife gonna come?."

"Tomorrow." He spoke with a gruff voice.

" _Tomorrow_ ," her voice trembled with sudden outrage.

"And how the fuck you expect that he will heal in one day, it will take months! and not even then he will be healed."

"Dearest, how do you think I managed to have fun until now, do whatever you want to leave the rest to me."

The women didn't think twice.

She pressed it against his tender abdomen. **( I seriously wanted to write this, but I am not going too, as it may be too agonizing for some of you, and my friend would kill me.)**

* * *

Percy was dead.

He was sure.

He felt numb.

The coldness he was feeling was okay, after all, that is in the package when you are dead, But when a person is dead he or she doesn't feel anything right?.

He is supposed to be dead, failed this or passed this dead. Whatever. In no time, he would be back with his friends.

He heard voices.

Except, it didn't belong to his friends.

He tried to open his eyes, he failed, they were glued together by a thick liquid, the metallic smell of the liquid made him realize that he was not dead.

Yet.

How can he not be dead?.

How could this small body this pernicious abuse?. He was dragged, by his hair, fates know where to?. Maybe to another test. His eyes manage to split a bit. The scene made Percy wish he had never wasted his minuscule strength.

From what he could see, his body was painted with red, the area where she had pressed the hot iron, was charred and red blisters were already formed, it was peeled, like a skin of the fruit, his lithe body was covered with bloody whips, the baby dolphin on his shirt was swimming in the pool of red water, her tail separated from her body.

Percy tore his eyes away, and a fresh wave of tears came from his eyes as he felt an excruciatingly sharp pain from his scalp. Gabe pulled him up and in a single thrust, he was sitting on the kitchen sink, his head hit the wooden cabinet. Hard enough to make him dizzy.

Gabe turned the handle.

Sparkling water rushed out of the tap, it was soon mixed with blood and escaped into the drain, but not without doing its divine task.

The water made his cruel, red marks his marks disappear as if they were never there, it also gave him a sudden burst of adrenaline. How The fuck Gabe knew about this, he heard a gasp. "FREAK." "Ya, honey I know he is a freak."

Something inside him snapped, which was when the best thing at that time caught his eye. The butcher's knife, which was plunged into the raw meat.

The body made a move.

 _Towards that knife._

The attempt was, fortunately, unsuccessful. He fell on the cold, hard floor, Gabe and the women didn't notice, he was busy telling her something which was of no use. Percy, no the body, stood up shakily and grabbed the wooden handle of the butcher's knife.

Wait.

What was happening?.

His actions were not under his command it was as if someone was controlling the body, the mind was completely separated from the body.

No way.

They don't stand a chance if it goes the way he predicted.

The woman finally took notice of his movement and squawked. Gabe spun around in alarm. His eyes found the knife. "Put that down you freak, what do yo-" His face was suddenly horror-struck make Percy wander, as he was gaping at his face, not by his butcher knife.

Gabe slowly kneeled in front of him, eyes pleading and fearful, his expression agitated which the body and to the Percy's horror, he savored the look.

The glass of the three-foot-long cabinet behind Gabe, in which his mother kept her crockery reflected his lithe body.

He found his answer.

Percy sweat dropped.

No wonder they both looked so freaked out.

His body fine, his shirt still had the bloodstains,the posture of the body did not belong to the child, it belonged to an impeccable assassin who looked extremely intimidating and was about to slaughter the kneeling man before him, his eyes were about to see his face reflection, the body swung its hand with the knife in a wide arc and buried the knife into the middle of the Gabe's bald head.

That moment time seemed to move slowly, Percy couldn't tell who was more surprised of the three. The blood sprayed on him like a geyser, drenching him with red again which both of them relished. Gabe fell on the ground lifeless.

The women stared at him stiffly, wide-eyed at his violent and entirely unexpected move. After all, who would expect this from a child?.

Before she could recover from what she had just witnessed, the body moved on its own accord, he flung the knife, towards the direction of the women.

It found's it's placed inside the women's chest.

A small gasp of pure astonishment escaped from deep within Percy's chest, and he didn't know if it was audible or something he just felt inside, imagined. The knife was thrown with accuracy, as if some one had years of practice and experience.

Which Percy was sure this body didn't received.

She crashed on the floor, struggled. Choked. Let out a demonic wail and spat. "Shut up." The strong voice may have come from the mouth of the child, but it didn't belonged to a child, it belonged to someone else. Someone dangerous. Someone not him. She surprisingly obeyed. "Stab yourself."the body instructed. As if in a trance, the women obeyed again, twisted the knife inside her. Life slowly drained out of her.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes on the land.

He did an experiment with himself.

 _I am Percy Jackson, sixteen years old._

He still had his memories, they were not erased by the water. It may be possible as he was not submerged for long enough or because he was a demi-primordial, and his mind was strong enough to resist it.

How it could be?.

Who pulled him out of the river?.

Only to witness something that chilled him to the bone. Kampê is the most fearsome and ferocious monster in all of Tartarus the greatest nightmare of your greatest nightmares, was lying only several meters beside him.

Dead.

Brutally assassinated.

Her lower part was bisected, and no where to be seen, and the human half looked like torn apart by a wild animal, lying in the pool of golden ichor, was her face, which looked like she had seen something so terrible that she had lost her will to live.

Other than two of them he didn't found anyone else.

* * *

The land lay barren, it was unusual. Percy had gotten used to the murderous glares he received from the monsters, Tartarus had not exposed their real identities neither he wishes to do so, he wants all of them to gain their respect on their own. He didn't mind being alone, the memories were still raw and fresh in his mind.

The feeling of the wooden handle still lingered in his palm, unable to go, he still felt sick satisfaction from the fear in Gabe's eyes, the women's terrorized look the scared eyes, but no mercy was given.

What type of test it was? were they testing his reaction, that what he will do after committing such a horrible crime, by putting him into a different body?. That can't be because they knew what he had felt after killing the drunk lady. Besides the body was not under his control. So he was innocent. It had a mind of its own, thoughts of its own, he was just a guest in the body, but they had shared the same feeling, which was the same pain and unfortunately the same glee.

It was disgusting.

It was _thrilling_ too.

He wanted that scene again, he wanted to kill both of them more painfully, burn them, poison them, make them eat their own body parts and much more, there death was too quick for his liking. It felt like he has got thousands of volts of energy, and wanted to run for miles...

There was no difference between the body and him.

He was not innocent, he may not had apart to play in it, but shared the same impressions.

He was terrified of his own demented thoughts.

What the primordials wanted from this experience, his mind was in a mess, his head was still faintly throbbing. To clear he broke into a jog. Everything was all right, but he couldn't be peaceful knowing that it was some kind of a stupid test, or some kind of illusion or a side-effect made by river Lethe, what troubled him even more, was the body of the Kampê.

He took a deep breath, and concluded, forget it. The fall into the river was a test, whether his mind agrees to it or not, and the disabled body, forget it too. There was no way the body could be recreated so soon. He reached his destination after a while, the black castle was quite hard to miss.

Without knowing it, he was already walking in the corridor. The eyes of the legendary and ancient monsters gleamed at him, their eyes twisted into a snarl.

"Percy."

Percy turned towards the smiling source. It was Kai. "Do you want to hear good news or the bad news first." He said mysteriously. Neglecting everything that happened before, he focused on his friend. "Tell me both let me decide which one is good, and which one is bad."

Kai was joined by two more demi-primordials. The three exchanged glances, Dayna took the initiative and spoke up, " The good news is that Tartarus has gone for a meeting with the other primordials, so there will be no training and the bad news is Tartarus entire body had gone numb."

"Well... isn't that good new too."

Then it hit him hard.

Tartarus was Dayna's father as well as the place. "W- what, do you mean by numb," Percy asked hesitantly. "He could not feel everything that is happening on him, he couldn't even tell where were you Percy." He answered.

"Did anything weird happened?." Dayna questioned. "Nothing, I just didn't found any monsters," Percy replied while rubbing his forehead.

"That is unnatural." Percy sighed tiredly, "I am going to rest," he said and took his leave. No-one stopped him.

Percy stepped inside his spacious room, it was four times the size of his apartment back in Manhattan, he rubbed his forehead again, the pain was gone, and moved towards the balcony, the glass doors were forty feet tall, he pushed them wide open.

He was greeted by the view the balcony provided every time. The sound of almost silent footsteps perceived him he was not alone anymore. "Life sucks,"

"It does, but that doesn't mean sulking in a corner will make it any less miserable." Percy turned to focus at his friend. "I am not sulking, Jay."

"Yes you are, and you know it very well, anyone can scribble out words, Percy, but some words will still be left, and sometimes they are enough for someone to know" "What do you mean?." Percy responded looking everywhere except his friend's eyes. "The more you try to hide something, the more you will give yourself away, what is it."

"I.."

Jayden cut in, "Don't be afraid to show who you really are, because as long as you are happy with yourself, no one else opinion matters, we will accept you however you are take your time Percy, we will be waiting." He said with a smile on his face and walked out after giving Percy's shoulder a firm squeeze.

Percy turned back to his original position, the warmth of Jayden's hand remained on his shoulder. Percy gave out the smallest of smiles. He was lucky to have them. The silent comfort they provided made him smile. Suddenly scenery was not bad at all, the sky was an interesting combination of tomato soup and cement mixed.

Percy was so focused there, that he didn't turn his gaze below.

It was good.

If he had matched the unblinking, cloudy gaze of the goddess Lethe, he would have jumped from the fright.

 **Faqeera.**


End file.
